


Part 3: Secrets

by Natasha210



Series: The Monster Within [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Dark Past, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Nightmares, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Clint Barton, Protective Steve Rogers, Secrets, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha210/pseuds/Natasha210
Summary: After the Fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. the Avengers have been searching of Loki's Staff.  After finding it, trust is put to the test, and Secrets come to light.  Tony's plan to protect the world backfires.  Can the Avenger defeat Ultron before it's too late?  Will Steve be able to find out more about Jennifer, or will she shut him out?





	1. Chapter 1

Jennifer road shotgun as Clint drove through the snowy forest.  Natasha was on the back, shooting a large gun at the Hydra soldiers.  This was it they were on their way to finding Loki’s scepter.  She leaped from the car blinking out and in to lessen the impact of her landing.  Running at one of the Hydra agents she stabbed them in the leg, cutting them down.  The other soldiers opened fire.  This was Hydra’s last stronghold, and they need to take it down.

“Jennifer, I need you to send some of these men running,” Tony called overhead.  Jennifer took a deep breath and plunged the area around her into darkness.  Then she turned to the platoon of soldiers running toward her.  She slowly rolled her eyes black then blinked.  They were gone for a second before flashing back.  They all fell to the ground screaming.  Jennifer grabbed a nearby tree to steady herself.   But not for long she had to duck under a swing of a knife.  Dropping to the ground, she kicked the soldier’s feet out from under him.  Jennifer clamped her hand on his throat, turning her eyes red.   He screamed in pain but couldn’t move.  His eyes grew wide with fear.  She wanted to pull back, but the voice wouldn’t let her.

“ **He disserves this; he put you that room.  He is the reason you’re the Monster.** _”_   It whispered in her ear.

“Clint’s hit,” Natasha called over the comms.  In a flash, the voice was gone, and Jennifer could let go of the man.  He got to his feet and ran. He was screaming as he pushed past other soldiers.  They looked at her them followed him.  Jennifer looked at her shaking hands.  She was running out of time.  Taking a deep breath, she made her way over to Natasha’s position.  Clint was laying on the ground. His eyes shut tight against the pain.  There was a deep burn on his side.  Jennifer grabbed one of the bandages Dr. Cho had invented for the team to use.  She put into place, causing Clint to gasp then settle down.  There was a bunker across from them that was giving heavy fire.  It was making it hard for Jennifer to get Clint out of the line of fire.  Natasha called for assistance while Jennifer finished with Clint.  The Hulk came in and took out the bunker by running into it.  It was smashed into a cloud of dust stopping the fire.  Natasha thanked him, turning back to Jennifer and Clint.

“How is he looking.”  She asked, watching Jennifer work.

“Clint’s hit bad we’re going to need an evac,” Jennifer said over the comms and to Natasha.  The bandage would hold for now, but he was in no condition to keep fighting.

“Are you alright, Jenny?  You look pale,” Natasha asked, causing Jennifer to flinch slightly.

“Yeah, I just want to make sure Clint is safe.”  She said, but the truth was she wanted to keep everyone safe from her.  The laugh of the voice filled her head.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve had made his way into the base.  Tony had taken out the shield allowing him to make his entrance.  Thor was helping Jennifer get Clint back to the ship while Natasha handled the Hulk.  Tony was looking for the Scepter in one of many labs.  Steve had a different mission a more personal one.  He kicked a soldier back and spotted the man of the hour.

“Baron Strucker.  Hydra’s number one thug.”  Steve said, walking up to the man.  He had on a coat, and from the bag, in his hand, it looked like he was trying to make a run.  He wouldn’t get away not today.

“Technically, I’m a thug of S.H.I.E.L.D., or did you not read the papers.”  He replied, looking him in the eyes.

“Well, then technically, you’re unemployed.  Where’s Loki’s

scepter?”  Steve asked, not backing down.  Tony needed the information, and Steve wanted to get this man in cuffs.  He had caused enough pain for both S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra.

“Don’t worry; I know when I've been beaten.  You’ll mention how I cooperated, I hope” Strucker said letting a sick smile cross his face.

“I’ll put it right under “Illegal human experimentation.” How many are there.”  Strucker laughed at Steve.

“More than you know.  Starting with the Monster that pretends to be a hero,” Strucker said, causing Steve’s stomach to churn at the word.  A girl appeared next to them and shot an energy blast at Steve from her hands.  The red energy sent him down the stairs.  By the time he made it back up, she had vanished.  Leaving Steve and Strucker once again alone.

“We have a second Enhanced Female.  Do not engage.  She has some energy sours that comes from her hands.”  Steve said over the comms.  Walking over to Strucker, who was laughing. 

“You’ll have to be faster than…”  Steve cut him off, knocking him out with a single punch.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony walked into the secret room.  Jarvis Had found it hidden behind a movable wall.  He had used his suit to take out the guards, and it was now standing watch at the door.

“Guys, I got Strucker,” Steve said over the comms.  Tony didn’t respond rounding a corner.  The hall opened to a large room.  It was filled with one of the flying creatures from the New York invasion.

“Yeah, I got something bigger,” Tony replied, walking around the room. There looked to be a robot on one of the work tables, but the thing was in pieces.  He was quickly distracted by something on the far side of the room.  “Thor, I got eyes on the prize,” He said, walking over to the scepter.  It was hooked up to several wires that led to computers.  Slight ringing in his ear started, and he turned around to find the source.  There was a flash of red. 

 

**_The beast began to move and flew overhead.  He followed it and was greeted by the bodies of the Avengers scattered over rocks.  He walked over to Steve’s body.  Tony stretched out his shaking hand to check if he was still alive.  Just as he was going to touch him, Steve grabbed him._ **

**_“You could have saved us.  Why didn’t you do more” Steve gasped before going still?  Tony looked up and saw an army of aliens flying toward earth._ **

“ _There was nothing more you could do **.**_ ” **_Tony heard a voice say._**   ** _He was pulled out of the dream before he could find the source of it._**  

 

In a flash, he was back in the secret room.  Shaking his head, he ensured that the flying beast was still in its original spot.  Taking a deep breath, Tony stuck his hand out to the right and walked up to the scepter.  One of his suit gloves landed on his hand and grabbed it.

“There is always more I can do.”  He said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Jennifer checked the IV bag that was attached to Clint's arm and adjusted the drip.  The rest of the team had mead it back to the jet.  Thankfully no one else was injured.  Tony was flying so she could keep an eye on Clint.  He was quiet, but Jennifer had other things to deal with.

“Next time do me a favor remember to duck,” Jennifer said then turned to head back to her seat.  She closed her eyes as the voice called to her.  Clint grabbed her hand, turning her.  Jennifer bent down near his face so she could hear his whisper.

“I’m sorry.”  He said, giving her a crooked smile.  “I know what you had to do.”

“It’s what the team needed.”  She took a deep breath.  “It’s what I had to do.”  She whispered back to him before straightening and returning to her seat.

“Thor report on the Hulk,” Natasha called out from where she and Bruce were sitting.  He was shivering slightly.  Becoming the Hulk was not something he liked to do.  He and Natasha had found a way to turn him back to Bruce with the use of a lullaby.  But he still didn’t make a code green any easier on him.

“The gates of hell are filled with his victims,” Thor called out with confidence earning a glare from Natasha.  Jennifer wondered how many people she had sent to their own hell.  She sat down with a sigh and slipped her hands up her sleeves so that she could rub her wrists.  Over the last year, she had taken to rubbing them instead of her head when she got one of her headaches. The scepter was making it more intense than normal.  In the end, nothing could prevent them or cure them except for time.  It did, however, make it less obvious to the others when she was having one.  Clint and Natasha were always checking on her.  In recent months, Steve had started doing it too.

“Hey, is it okay if Dr. Cho sets up in the lab,” Tony called to Bruce.  Dr. Cho was a scientist that focused on modern medicine.  Including the bandages, Jennifer and the others used while out in the field.  Jennifer liked her the few times they had met.  Dr. Cho had been brought in for most of the team's medical needs.  Jennifer did her best not to be jealous of her.  Not that she would want to treat her friends.  She just wanted the freedom to be the doctor she had always hoped she would be when she grew up.

“Tell her that he is stable,” Jennifer called out before leaning her head back.

 **”It calls to me.  You are losing.  You know it. I know it.  Even Clint can see it.  It’s only a matter of time before I get my freedom.”** The voice whispered to her.

“No, I’m not.”  Jennifer hissed drawing the eyes of Thor, who was standing close enough to hear her.  He raised an eyebrow, but she shut her eyes.  Trying to block out the Monster.

 

* * *

 

When they arrived, Jennifer quickly signed the paperwork before Dr. Cho took Clint away.  Then seeing that she wasn’t needed, she went to change out of her uniform.  Tony and Bruce were working in one of the labs looking over the scepter.  Jennifer ignored the noise coming from the other Avengers.  She walked over to one of the large windows and leaned against the railing.  She was staring out at the sunset while her mind was slowly collapsing in on the darkness. 

“You lost control,” She hated the words on her lips. 

“ **No, you accepted your fate,”** the Monster said.  Jennifer shook her head at the voice.

“Go away,” she pleaded, closing her eyes.

 **“But Jennifer, I am you.”** The Monster said sending a chill down her spine.

“Are you alright small one,” Thor asked as he walked up beside her leaning against the rail next to her.

“Hum…” she said being pulled from her thoughts “Yeah…yeah, I’m fine, just tired.”  She didn’t look at him, but she felt him watching her.  They weren’t as close as some of the other Avengers having not spent a lot of time with each other.  However, they did have a mutual respect.

“You pay a great price for the safety of others.  It must be a dark place your mind has to go to for your powers.”  Jennifer closed her eyes fighting the Monster back.  “ **Jennifer,”** the voice called to her.

“I just hope I can come back next time.”  She didn’t look at him staring into the sunset.  Eventually, he left her, but Jennifer was never truly alone, not anymore.

 

* * *

 

The night was in full swing.  Tony was throwing a victory party.    Thor was scheduled to return home tomorrow.  Taking the scepter with him.  Steve walked over to the bar getting something to drink.  The party was packed as most parties thrown by Tony were.  Steve spotted Natasha talking Bruce at the bar.  By the looks of it, she was flirting with him.  She leaned close to Bruce smiling at him.  Then she grabbed her drink and walked away, leaving Bruce alone.

“It’s nice…”  Steve said, not able to stop himself.

“What…what is…”  Bruce stammered out, noticing Steve for the first time.

“You and Romanoff?”  He explained, grabbing his drink and walking over to him.

“No, we haven’t. That wasn’t…”  Steve cut him off.

“It’s okay. Nobody’s breaking any bylaws.”  Steve said, glancing up at the balcony spotting Jennifer.  He hadn’t seen her talk to anyone all night long.  He turned back to Bruce.  “It’s just she’s not the most open person in the world.  But with you, she seems very relaxed.”  Bruce backed up slightly.

“No. Natasha, she’s just…She likes to flirt.”  Steve smiled, shaking his head.

“I’ve seen her flirt up close.  This ain’t that.”  Steve glance back up at Jennifer.  “Look, as may be the world’s leading authority on waiting too long, don’t, you both dissever a win.”  Bruce followed his gaze.

“So, do you, Steve.”

 

* * *

 

Jennifer was standing in one of her favorite spots.  Her arms were leaning against the railing as she stared out at the city.   Steve had been giving her space, but Bruce’s words pushed him to do something.  She was dressed in a beautiful sweater dress and leggings that reached her tall boot heels.  He spotted the neckless that Clint had the team give her for Christmas around her neck.  It had a small musical note hanging from it.  Steve had thought it a strange symbol for Jennifer because he had never heard her listen to music.  Clint, however, insisted that she would love it.  When Steve later asked Jennifer about it, she had given a simple explanation.

 

_“My mother was a musician before she started working for S.H.I.E.L.D. with my father.  She always wanted me to love music as she did.”  Her hand was tracing over the necklace._

_“Did you ever get to,” Steve said, watching her stare at the corner of the room as she often did when thinking.  It was a dark look, but he could never get her to talk about it._

_“No, it’s too hard.”  She said, shutting him down like she always did when she felt trapped_. 

 

Steve wondered if this conversation he was about to have would be any different than the others.

“What are you doing up here all alone.”  He leaned on the railing in almost the same spot Thor had when he talked to her.  Jennifer, as she did with Thor, didn’t look at him, just watched the city lights.  The lights were reflecting off her pale face.

“I’m not alone; there are lots of people around here.”  Jennifer gave a half smile that didn’t reach her eyes.  Her voice was quiet, almost an afterthought.  There were a few people up on the balcony, but they were in pairs having deep conversations.  None were anywhere near her.  It was as if there were invisible walls blocking people from getting to close to her.  That wall had always been there. Steve only recently discovered how hard it was to get past it.

“You can still be alone in a crowd.  Trust me before the serum I was alone a lot.”  Jennifer closed her eyes for a moment.

“But I’m not alone.”  She whispered out, causing Steve smiled at the words.  Jennifer, however, didn’t smile, laugh, or even twitch.  She looked out over the city her eye watered slightly.  Steve lifted his hand to touch her arm but stopped clearing his throat.

“Hey, are you alright.  Thor mentioned something about you being tired after the mission.  You weren’t injured, were you?”  Steve watched as she moved her hand to rub under the large watch and sleeve.  He had only seen glimpses of the scars that night they shared ice cream.  After that, she had gone to extra lengths to hide them.  Instead of relying on her watch or bracelets, she would always have on long sleeves.  Clint and Natasha refused to talk about the scars.  Steve had to push his anger down whenever he thought about what Hydra…S.H.I.E.L.D. did to her.  They had done it in an attempt to replicate the serum.  Instead of becoming a super soldier, she became a Monster.  Steve hated the word that crossed his mind.  She wasn’t a Monster.  She had a past like the rest of them.  But unlike him, she didn’t have a museum exhibit sharing her history with the world. 

“No, I’m fine.  Thank you for asking.  I just have a lot on my mind lately.”  Over the last year, they found out that Strucker was the one that had experimented on her when she was a child.  If anything, she should be the one most excited about the victory, but she seemed lost.

“Come down and join the party.  You could get something to drink…” He said to Jennifer.

“You know I don’t drink,” she snapped, cutting him off.  Her eyes flashed with anger but didn’t change in color.  Jennifer couldn’t drink; it affected her ability to control her powers.  So, she avoided alcohol, even cold medicine entirely, according to Clint.  He said that someone once spiked her drink while at a New Year’s Eve party and Jennifer ended up needing to be sedated for a week for everyone’s protection and her own. 

“That’s not the kind of drink I was talking about.  Wanna talk about it,” Steve asked, looking at her.  What was bothering her?

“No, Steve. I just want to be left alone,” she said her voice trembled slightly.  Steve looked at his hands; he liked her.  They had become close friends since the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. two years ago.  However, there was always something that she was holding back.  A part of her that she did trust him with.  Reaching over, he grabbed her shaking hand, but she pulled back quickly.  Her movements were almost as if she had been struck.  Steve waited for a few minutes looking out at the city with her.  Jennifer was folding in he could see it.  She was lost in her mind, and there was nothing he could do to pull her out of it.  Shaking his head, he walked away.  Jennifer wasn’t going to talk.  He didn’t want to push her, and he knew she would come down when she was ready.  He would wait for her as long as it took.  Steve had hoped that the capturing of Strucker would change her, but she was still just a ghost. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jennifer came down to the main floor when most of the guest had left. Only the close friends were still in the tower. She kicked off her heels grabbing her slipped out from their hiding spot under the couch. Tony didn't like having things like that sitting around the main floor. So she had to keep finding a new hiding place. Jennifer sat in the chair next to Thor. Pulling her legs up under her. Steve was on the other side of the couch. He glanced over at her but Jennifer refused to meet his gaze. She had always like him, but recently whenever she was around him her stomach would feel all strange. He was Captain America and she was just a Monster. He was perfect and she couldn't match that. The group was all gathering around the takeout food on the table. Tony had ordered them all Chinese food, and she was in the middle of eating her fried rice.

"But it's a trick," Clint called out at Thor. They were arguing over Thor's hammer and why only he could pick it up.

"No, no, it's much more than that," Thor responded to him.

"Whosoever be he worthy shall have the power. Whatever man it's a trick." Clint mocked him pointing at the hammer that was sitting in the middle of the table.

"Please, be my guest," Thor said everyone stopped talking and looked at Clint.

"Really," Clint asked. Glancing over at her. Jennifer shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah," Thor said raising his glass. Jennifer watched as Clint tried to lift it and everyone started to mock him. She was a little disappointed he could lift it. After Clint gave up, he passed the baton off to Tony. One person after another tried and failed to move it. When Steve went to do it, she saw it shift for a second. Jennifer felt sick. Even the hammer knew he was perfect. If she were honest with herself, she was surprised he could lift the thing entirely. The other didn't seem to see it, but she did, and that was enough for her.

"Do any of the ladies want a try," Tony called out. Jennifer smiled, turning her eyes black.

"I don't think that Thor would appreciate losing it forever." They all laughed, raising their hands. She snapped her eyes to blue and leaned back into the chair. Jennifer knew that she would fail. She wasn't worthy to become a super soldier, why should she be able to lift the hammer.

"What about you, Nat?" Bruce asked her, causing Natasha to laugh.

"Oh, that's not a question I need answered." She responded, winking at him. There was a high pitch ringing sound that filled the room, causing everyone to wince in pain. An iron man suits slowly made its way into the room. It twitched and pulled cables attached to its arms and legs.

"Worthy…No…How could you be worthy? You're all killers." When the suit started to talk, Jennifer slowly grabbed her gun and quietly caulked it back. Maria, who was sitting close by, did the same. The hair on the back of her head standing. Something wasn't right about that suit.

"Stark," Steve said, not looking away from the machine standing up. Jennifer could see his mussels start to tense up.

"Jarvis," Tony said, but there was no answer. He tapped his phone a little harder but still no response.

"I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or I was a dream." The robot continued.

"Reboot Legionnaire OS. We got a buggy suit." Tony was trying to get his system to respond but was met with silence.

"There was this terrible noise. And I was tangled in…in…Strings. I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy." Jennifer stiffened at its words looking over at the others. Everyone was ready except Dr. Cho, who was the only civilian still in the tower.

"You killed someone," Steve asked. His voice firm talking another step forward.

"Wouldn't have been my first call. But, down in the real world, we're faced with ugly choices," it replied.

"Who sent you," Thor asked.

"I see a suit of armor around the world." A recording of Tony played from the machine.

"Ultron," Bruce said, looking over at Tony shock filling his eyes.

"In the flesh. Or no not yet. Not this chrysalis. But I'm ready. I'm on a mission." Jennifer braced herself. This thing was wrapping up his manifesto.

"What mission," Natasha asked.

"Peace in our time," two robots shot through the wall flying toward them. Jennifer got off two shots before Steve kicked up the table, preventing her from seeing. She rolled over and use a small wall for cover while she shot at the robots. There was something different about these robots apart from the obvious. However, she couldn't put her finger on it. Steve hopped on the back of one trying to take it down. It slammed him against the wall, dropping him to the ground.

"Jennifer, do something," Steve called out rolling to his feet.

"But Steve." She called out not knowing what would happen.

"Don't Jennifer we can take them," Clint called from where he was dodging the blasts from one to the robots.

"Just do it," Tony shouted. She sucked in a deep breath turning her eyes black and blinked one of the robots out, but because it wasn't alive, she couldn't bring it back. Jennifer dropped to her knees, screaming as the pain in her head intensified. She gasped for air as she fought to maintain control. Steve stopped looking at her concern filling his eyes. This, however, prevented him from seeing the robot and he was knocked to the ground. Jennifer looked to her right and spotted Steve's Shield. Taking a deep breath, she dove for it, but the Monster stopped her.

" **Stay back."** The voice shouted at her. Clint thankfully grabbed the shield throwing it to Steve. Jennifer gasped for air as the room started to spin. In the corner of her eye, she saw the Monster. Smiling at her eyes, staring hauntingly. As she slowly circled the room. Tony took down the last robot apart from the main one. The chaos of the fight vanishing.

" **Remember Jennifer, my time is coming."** The Monster called to her then snapped her fingers vanishing in a cloud of smoke. Jennifer slowly got to her feet, grabbing onto the wall to help support herself.

"That was dramatic." The main robot started to talk again. Clint took a protective step between Jennifer and the robot. "I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through." Jennifer pushed past him walking toward the thing. "You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to evolve?" It picked up the head of one of the robots? "With these puppets. There's only one path to peace. The Avengers' extinction." Thor threw his hammer at it, destroying the robot. "I had strings, but now I'm free." It said before powering down. Jennifer slowly walked up to it feeling drawn.

"Wouldn't it be nice." She said to herself.

" **But there will always be strings until you set me free."** The Monster whispered in her ears. Jennifer shook her head, trying to fight back the headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a problem with part 2, chapter 10. So I'm posting two chapters this week to make it up. Sorry about that.


	4. Chapter 4

They all stood in the main lab. Trying to figure out what happened with the robots. Jennifer was removing the glass from Maria's foot getting ready to bandage it up. It wasn't serious, but every so often Maria would wince slightly when she pulled out a more significant piece.

"All our work is gone. Ultron cleared it out. He used the internet as an escape hatch." Bruce explained, looking over the data.

"Ultron," Steve asked, remembering Bruce mention the name earlier.

"He's been in everything, files surveillance. Probably knows more about us than we know about each other." Natasha said to the group. Jennifer looked over at Clint, and he shook his head so slightly that only she could see it. She let out a small sigh of relief.

"He's in your files, he on the internet. What if he decides to access something a little more exciting?" Rhodey said, holding on to his arm. Dr. Cho had looked at it and said there wasn't bad. Since it was more concerning than glass in the foot, they had asked her to look at it instead of Jennifer. Tony didn't see what the problem was having Jennifer do it, but the others thought it best. Steve had stayed out of the discussion. Natasha and Clint being the one that didn't want her to do it. Clint had seen what happened during the fight. He saw her mind locking up, and he wanted her to do something simple. So she was removing glass from Maria's foot.

"Nuclear codes," Maria said, looking down at Jennifer's work.

"Look we need to make some calls assuming we still can," Rhodey said.

"Nukes? He said he wanted us dead." Natasha argued, but Steve cut her off.

"He didn't say dead he said extinct." Steve corrected her.

"He also said he killed somebody," Clint said, walking over to them.

"There wasn't anyone else in the building," Maria explained as Jennifer finished bandaging her foot.

"Yes, there was," Tony said, walking to the center of the room. He activated a system showing the destroyed program of Jarvis.

"What! This is insane," Bruce said, looking over it.

"Jarvis was the first line of defense. He would have shut Ultron down. It makes sense." Steve said, crossing his arms.

"No, Ultron could have assimilated Jarvis. This isn't strategy; this is rage." Bruce explained as Thor stormed in grabbing Tony by the throat. He had gone after one of the robots that had taken the scepter.

"It's going around," Clint said, seeing the anger on Thor's face. Jennifer got to her feet, walking over to the sink to wash her hands. Then heading over to stand next to Natasha.

"Come on, use your words, buddy," Tony said.

"I have more than enough words to describe you Stark," Thor said to Tony.

"Thor the Legionnaire," Steve said, walking over. Thor set Tony down with some reluctance.

"Trail went cold about 100 miles out, but it's headed north. And it has the scepter," Thor spat the last part out. "Now we have to retrieve it again."

"Genie's out of that bottle," Natasha said. "Clear and present is Ultron."

"I don't understand. You built this program. Why is it trying to kill us?" Dr. Cho asked from the corner of the room. Jennifer watched Tony as the disruption unfolded there was something off about him. She knew that he had anxiety, but this was something different. He started to laugh; it was a slightly crazy laugh.

"You think this is funny," Thor said.

"No, It's probably not right. This is very terrible is it so…is it so…it is it's so terrible." Tony said, fighting back laughter.

"This could have all been avoided. If you hadn't played with something, you don't understand." Thor said, walking over to him.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry it is funny. It's a hoot that you don't get why we need this." Tony said to his face.

"Tony, maybe this might not be the time," Bruce said from the side.

"Really that's it. You just roll over show your belly every time somebody snarls" Tony said, looking at him.

"Only when I've created a murder bot," Bruce said, holding up his hands.

"We didn't we weren't even close. Were we close to an interface," Tony explained to them.

"Well, you did something right. And you did it right here. The Avengers were supposed to be different than S.H.I.E.L.D." Steve said from where he stood watching it all unfold. Jennifer shivered slightly at the mention of S.H.I.E.L.D. Natasha bumped her with her elbow, causing Jennifer to look at her.

"Are you alright," Natasha whispered in her ear while the others continued to argue.

"Yes, I just don't like the idea that he was able to read my file. That why Clint left things out of it." Jennifer said her voice raspy, Natasha gave a small smile.

"Well, at least the whole world didn't get to read yours. Since I didn't dump yours on the internet like I did mine," Natasha said. That was something Jennifer still couldn't believe that Natasha had done that a year ago. When she released all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files. Clint had done his best to destroy most of her files after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. wanting to keep as much as he could a secret.

"How were you guys planning on stopping it," Tony shouted out, drawing Jennifer and Natasha back into the conversation.

"Together," Steve said. Tony walked up to him.

"We'll lose," He said.

"Then we'll do that together too. Thor's right Ultron calling us out. And I'd like to find him before he's ready for us. The worlds a big place let's start making it smaller," Steve said. Jennifer looked in the corner spotting the Monster. It winked at her before disappearing again. Jennifer had a feeling this wasn't going to be as easy as Steve made it sound.

Steve walked with Maria as she explained everything that Ultron had gotten a hold of before disappearing. From some of the descriptions, the victims were giving it sounded like the Maximoffs were working with him. Some of Stucker's latest creations. Their powers, however, were different than Jennifer's. They seemed more controlled.

"It makes sense he would go to them they have someone in common," Steve said.

"Not anymore." Maria corrected, handing him the tablet. It had a picture of Strucker dead, and the word "peace" written on the wall.

"Does Jennifer know about this," Steve asked, looking down at the picture.

"No, I couldn't bring myself to tell her." Maria looked down at the screen. "I didn't know how she would react." Steve thought about how she was at the party.

"You're probably right; it would just bring up more bad memories." That was the last thing he wanted to do. If he could protect someone of unnecessary pain, he would.

"Captain, I'm sorry about what I said about the Maximoffs being crazy for volunteering," Maria said. Steve waved her off. She had made an offhanded remark about them. Steve had pointed out that he was just like them.

"It's fine." She nodded, leaving Steve alone in the hall. He glanced to the side, spotting himself in the refection of the glass. It was still after all this time a shock to see him like this. Part of him always expected to see that small kid from Brooklyn. He closed his eyes, thinking back on the night before everything changed.

_Dr. Erskine sat across from Steve. He wanted to make sure Steve was ready for what was going on tomorrow._

_"_ _The serum amplifies everything that is inside, good becomes great bad becomes worse. This is why you were chosen. Because a strong man who has known power all his life may lose respect for the power, but a weak man knows the value of strength. That is why you were chosen."_

_"_ _Thanks, I think," Steve said, looking down at his small frame._

_"_ _Whatever happens tomorrow, you must promise me one thing. That you will stay who you are. Not a perfect soldier, but a good man."_

Steve shook his head. That was the last conversation he had with Dr. Erskine before he murdered. A good man Steve didn't know if he could still call himself that. Sure he was doing his best to protect people. He had failed before he wouldn't do it again. Even if he had to keep a secret. A voice down the hall pulled him from his thoughts. Looking, he saw Clint talking to someone on the phone. Steve could deal with his problems later.

"That's a negative. I answer to you. Yes, ma'am." Clint said, spotting Steve looking at him.

"Banner Might have something," Steve called out to him. Clint hung the phone up and walked over to Steve.

"Who was that," Steve asked letting his curiosity get the best of him.

"Girlfriend," Clint explained as they walked into the study where the others were. Steve wanted to ask more, but Clint had always kept his personal life very private. Only ever letting Natasha and Jennifer into his inner circle. They entered the room where the others were looking over what Ultron did. Steve handed the tablet to Thor, so he could see the picture of Strucker. Jennifer sat next to Natasha, who was looking at things on the computer. She seemed to be doing better. The way she screamed during the battle had caught him off-guard. Sure she would get a headache here and there or get weak. If she used her powers too much. But he had only seen a response like that once when she used her powers on Bucky.

"What is this," Thor asked as he looked at the image. Steve glanced at Jennifer.

"A message," Steve said. Thor passed it to Tony and before Steve could stop him. He handed Jennifer the tablet, and she glanced at it before needing to look away. That man was her last chance at knowing why they took her, and he was now dead.

"Ultron killed Strucker." She said. Steve was glad that her voice had returned to normal. And from the small twitch in the corner of her lip so was she.

"And he did a Banksy at the crime scene, just for us," Tony added as Jennifer handed the tablet over to Natasha. Not wanting to be near the thing.

"This is a smoke screen. Why send a message when you've just given a speech," Natasha asked, looking over the image?

"Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss," Steve said, looking over at Jennifer.

"Yeah, I bet he…" Natasha said her fingers flying over the keys. "Yeah. Everything we had on Strucker has been erased." Steve snapped his fingers.

"Not everything."

During the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., they had collected several old paper file. Some that involved Strucker. Jennifer was looking through the paper files with the other. Hoping to find some information that might explain why Ultron killed Strucker. They were talking, but she wasn't paying attention. Jennifer stopped when she came to one with her name on it. She thought that Clint and Natasha had destroyed all of her files. They must have missed one of them. She quietly turned her back to the group so that no one would see her reading it.

1993

**_The subject has proven more resilient than anticipated. Unfortunately, her young age has prevented us from determining if the final experiment was a success. We will release her and monitor her from afar._ **

**_2003_ **

**_The subject showed signs of her abilities; it is suggested that she be removed from the home. This will allow closer monitoring. Care must be taken as the subject's victim after 6 months is still showing no indications that they will ever recover. Looking for a way to counteract the subject's powers is the number one priority._ **

**_2010_ **

**_The subjects powers seem to have settled. No future powers are likely to appear. However, there seem to be strange side effects. The Subject's cells seem to be locked. In addition, the subject_ ** **_isn't handling the powers very well. There seem to be unforeseen side effects because of how young the subject was when they received them. Older subjects will be used in the future. The known side effects are…_ **

Jennifer didn't realize she was crying until Clint pulled the file out of her hand. She wiped her face and went back to looking through the boxes.

"Are you alright," Clint asked, blocking her off from the others. His voice low, not wanting the team to hear. Jennifer wanted to lie and say she was fine, but her shaking hands gave her feelings away.

"I just wonder what my life would be like if this never happened." She pointed at her blue eyes. Clint smiled, grabbing her arm.

"I like your eyes the way they are." He said, smiling at her. Jennifer shook her head. "I think your parents would like them too."

"You have to say that," She said. Clint laughed, putting the file behind the desk so no one else would see it.

"No, I don't" He opened his mouth to add something but was cut off by Tony.

"Wait, I know that guy," He said. Jennifer and Clint walked over to the rest of them. They were looking at a picture of a man. It looked like he dabbled in unsavory business. "From back in the day. He operates off the African coast black market arms." Tony said, earning a look from Steve. "There are conventions. All right? You meet people. I didn't sell him anything. He was talking about finding something new, a game-changer. It was all very Ahab," Tony explained.

"This," Thor asked, pointing at a mark on the back of his neck.

"It's a tattoo, I don't think he had it that last time I saw him," Tony said glancing back at the picture.

"Those are tattoos this is a brand," Thor explained, pointing out the difference. Jennifer walked over so she could see it better.

"We should try looking up the shape. Maybe it was entered into the database," Jennifer said. Bruce snapped his finger, walking over to a computer.

"Yeah, it's a word in an African dialect meaning "thief" In a much less friendly way." Bruce read.

"What dialect," Steve asked.

"Waka…Wakanda" Bruce said. Steve and Tony snapped their heads up looking at each other.

"If this guy got out of Wakanda with some of their trade goods…" Tony said.

"I thought your father said he got the last of it," Steve said his voice growing serious.

"I don't follow what comes out of Wakanda?" Bruce asked, walking over to them.

"The strongest metal on earth," Tony said, and they all looked over at the shield. Jennifer looked back at them.

"Well, this just gets better and better," she said, shaking her head.

"Where is this guy now?" Steve asked, looking at Tony.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember I posted two chapters last week

It had taken them a few hours to find this Claw guy.  He had done his best to stay off the grid and with Jarvis gone they had to use other methods.  Jennifer flew them out to the shipyard.  It was quickly decided that Bruce would stay with the plane unless there was a code green.  By the time they made it to the ship, Ultron had found the vibranium and Claw was gone.  Leaving only his men behind to fight.  Jennifer stood next to Steve as Tony talked to Ultron.

“Nobody has to break anything,” Thor said.

“Clearly, you’ve never made an omelet,” Ultron said. 

“He beat me by one second,” Tony joked.

“Yes, he’s funny.  Mr. Stark, it’s what comfortable?  Like old times.”  The young Maximoff said.  His name was Pietro if the data was correct.

“This was never my life,” Tony said.

“You two can still walk away from this,” Steve said, taking a step forward.

“We will.”  The girl named Wanda said.

“I know you’ve suffered,” Steve replied, trying to get through to them.

“Captain America, God’s righteous man.  Pretending you could live without war. I can’t physically throw up in my mouth, but…”  Ultron started, but Thor cut him off. 

“If you believe in peace, then let us keep it.”  He held up his hammer threateningly.

“I think you’re confusing peace with quiet.  And the Monster within that you refuse to see.”  Ultron glancing over at Jennifer.  She to shiver slightly as the voice laughed in her head.

“Leave Banner out of this.  Now, what’s the vibranium for” Tony asked.

“I’m glad you asked that. because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan.”  Ultron launched into an attack.  Jennifer ran toward one of Claw’s men coming at them.  She didn’t want to risk her gun ricochet off the ship and hitting someone.  So Jennifer drew her knife swinging up at him.  He used a pipe to stop the blade.  Dropping the knife out of her right hand and grabbing it in the left.  She stabbed him before he could block it.  He fell to the ground clutching his side.   Jennifer, saw a robot coming at her out of the corner of her eye.  Turning her eyes black, she blinked it out of this world.  She grabbed onto the wall as her head pounded.

“ **Will you risk it.”**  The voice called to her. 

“The girl tried to warp my mind,” Thor called over the comms. “Take special care. I doubt a human can keep her at bay.”

* * *

 

**_“Fortunately, I am mighty.”  Thor turned to find a room full of Asgardians.  They danced as the flames for the torches flared.  He made his way past all them.  Feeling drawn to the center of the room._ **

**_“Is it him?” a voice called out. “Is that the first son of Odin.”_ **

**_“Heimdall, your eyes,” Thor said as the Asgardian walked up to him.  His eyes were white and unseeing._ **

**_“They see everything.”  He said, clasping his hand on Thor’s face.  “They see you leading us to Hela.  Wake up.” He clamped his hands around his neck._ **

**_“I can still save you.” Thor choked out._ **

**_“We’re all dead can you not see,” Heimdall said as Thor pushed him off him.  Lighting covered Thor’s body.  His power swirled around him._ **

**_“You are a Destroyer Odinson.”  Thor fought to control his lightning.  He watched as it killed one person after another.  “See where your power leads.  There was a flash of images that filled his mind._ **

**_“_ ** _You fear that you are nothing without your power. **”  A song filled the room.**_

* * *

 

**_Natasha walked down the stairs in the old mansion.  Not a speck of dust on the old wood.  She hadn't been here in years.  Natasha walked up to the main room where the young girls were training.  It looked like they were practicing ballet, but they were actually preparing to become assassins.  The instructor called for them to do it again and again._ **

**_“You’ll break them,” Natasha said.  One of the instructors walked over to her._ **

**_“Only the weak ones.  You're made into marble.  We’ll celebrate after the graduation ceremony.”  The instructor said.  The words making Natasha flinch._ **

**_“What if I fail,” Natasha asked now standing in front of the target shooting at it.  The target vanished, and a man with a mask over their head kneeling in front of her took its place._ **

**_“You never fail.”  The instructor said as Natasha pulled the trigger.  She was sparring with one of the trainers.  He got her in a hold, and she had to tap out._ **

**_“Sloppy.” The instructor said.  “Pretending to fail.  The ceremony is necessary for you to take your place in the world.”_ **

**_“I have no place in the world.”  Natasha stared in front of her lost._ **

**_“_ ** _You believe that you atone for what you have done. **”  A voice filled the room.**_

* * *

 

**_Steve walked into the dance hall filled with people in uniforms.  They were celebrating the end of the war.  The ladies were wearing dresses from his time.  He slowly made his way to the center of the room.  The clock on the wall saying 8 O’clock._ **

**_“Are you ready for our dance.”  Steve turned around and was met by Peggy.  She looked just like she did the day he put the plane down, beautiful._ **

**_“The war is over Steve. We can still go home, imagine it.”  He took her hand as they danced to the music.  He closed his eyes; this was the life he had dreamed of for so long.  The music changed from the classic style to a far more haunting one.  Steve opened his eyes, and the room was empty.  Peggy was gone he was alone again._ **

**_“_ ** _You feel you will never be home. **”  A voice whispered in his ear.  He looked around, but there was no one.  He was once again alone.**_

* * *

Jennifer knocked out another robot running over to Clint.  Wanda came slowly up behind her.  She lifted her hand up red energy dancing, in-between her fingers.  Clint struck Wanda with a shock arrow before she was able to use her powers on Jennifer.

“I’ve done the whole mind control thing not a fan,” Clint said.  Pietro retaliated by running into the two of them sending them through the window.  Jennifer landed hard gasping for air as she rolled to her feet.  Clint ran over to her helping her to her feet.  Pietro and Wanda running off, leaving them behind with the others.

“Yeah, you better run,” Clint grunted out after them.

“We need to get out of here,” Jennifer said, looking around them.

“Natasha, I could really use a lullaby,” Tony said over the comms.  Jennifer looked at Clint and the others.

“That’s not gonna happen not for a while,” Clint said, walking over to Natasha.  She was staring out into nothing.  Clint helped her to her feet.  “The whole team is down.”  Jennifer got an idea.

“Do you need me,” Jennifer asked.  Clint glared over at her while he helped Thor to his feet.

“No! Just get everyone to the ship I’m calling in Veronica.”  Jennifer helped Steve to his feet.  He, like the other, just stared into nothing his eyes lost.  His hands shaking slightly in fear.

“Clint I could fix this.”  She said, lifting her hand up to touch the side of Steve’s face.  There was a glimmer of red in his eyes.  Wanda had done something to them.

“No, Jennifer it’s too big a risk,” Clint said in a way that left no room for argument.  Jennifer looked into Steve’s ice blue eyes.  He would do anything for the team for her.  She leaned close so Clint couldn’t hear her.

“Don’t worry Steve. I will fix this.”  She whispered.  His eyes locked with hers for a moment before returning to nothing.

* * *

Jennifer gently past a blanket to Bruce.  He pulled it tight around his body, not saying anything.  The plane was quiet none of the team making a sound.  Tony had gotten Bruce to the plane after returning him to his normal form.  Jennifer had been shocked to see all the damage that had been done.  Thankfully Tony had been able to keep it to a minimum, but it was still extensive.  Wanda had put the team in a dangerous place.  They all looked lost.  Jennifer walked up to Clint, who was flying.  He wanted her to keep an eye on the others.

“A safe house.”  He told Tony who ask where they were headed.  Jennifer froze at those words.  When Tony went back to where he was sitting, Jennifer walked up to Clint.

“Are you sure about this,” Jennifer asked, keeping her voice low.

“It’s our only choice,” Clint replied.  Jennifer nodded, rubbing her wrists.

“I think I can help them,” Jennifer whispered so only Clint could hear her.

“It’s not worth the risk, especially there.”  Clint’s voice dropped he wasn’t yelling, but it was firm.

“Clint they’re the Avengers.  If I could help them for one night, don’t I have to do something.”  Jennifer glanced back at the rest of the team.  Clint sighed, shaking his head.

“Don’t you have enough demons of your own without taking on the demons of others.”  Jennifer looked to the left.  The Monster was standing in next to Steve, looking at him.  Jennifer had to resist the urge to scream at her to get back.  Jennifer clenched her fists, closing her eyes.

“If we are going to fight together.  It’s a risk I’m going to have to take.” Jennifer said and walked back over to check on Natasha.  Jennifer only hoped that the Monster would let her.


	6. Chapter 6

Clint landed the plane, and they slowly made their way across the fields. Jennifer's hands were shaking as the nerves of what she was going to do took root. A house came into view, and the Avengers slowly made their way up the porch and into the quiet farmhouse. Jennifer let the rest of the team walk into the house. She stopped on the porch for a moment looking at the porch swing before slowly stepping through the door. She stayed in the back while Clint introduced the team to Laura and the kids. Clint looked at Laura nodding his head toward Jennifer. Laura flowed his gaze, letting out a small gasp. Jennifer ran over and gave her as big a hug as she could, without squeezing Laura's growing stomach.

"I thought I would never see you again," Jennifer whispered through her tears.

"Clint told me how you were doing, so I wouldn't worry. You're a doctor and now an Avenger." Laura wiped Jennifer's tears from her face. "I'm so proud of you." Jennifer suddenly noticed the rest of the team's eyes on her, and she stepped back. She felt like she couldn't breathe trapped by their looks.

"I need a minute." Laura nodded, and Jennifer quickly left the room, not wanting the team to see her cry.

* * *

Laura and Clint went up to their room while everyone got settled.

"How's Jennifer she seems quiet." Laura was sitting on the edge of their bed, looking at an old photo album. They were filled with pictures of Cooper, Lila. She peeled back a page revealing a secret page filled with images of Jennifer throughout the years.

"She is the same person she has been since I first found her all those years ago. She feels she has to pay for her freedom by taking on other people's problems." Laura looked up at him.

"She's going to try and help them. Isn't she?" Clint sat down next to her and rubbed the small of her back. Smiling at one of the pictures where Jennifer and Laura were making cookies. Jennifer must have been 10 at the time.

"Yes, and we will finally be there to pick up the pieces like we always wished we could."

**_Jennifer sat at the kitchen table, doing her math homework._ **

**_"_ ** **_I don't see why I have to do this," she said, sliding down in the chair. Laura stood in the kitchen, cooking dinner. While Clint did his best to help the sixteen-year-old that had been living with them for ten years solve a math problem._ **

**_"_ ** **_If you want to be a doctor, you have to know this stuff," Laura called out with her back to them as she mixed the chili._ **

**_"_ ** **_Fine but can we go out back and shoot with the bow and arrow after this." Jennifer looked at Clint excitement, flashing in her eye. Clint, smile he had started teaching her to shoot with a bow and arrow, and she loved every minute of it. If he was honest, he loved it too. Jennifer had come a long way from that girl that was trapped in that small room. He didn't like to think what would have happened to her if he and Laura hadn't taken her in when he first found her. Clint was pulled from this thought when there was a knock at the door. Clint sighed, pushing back from the table to go answer it._ **

**_"_ ** **_Great a break," Jennifer called out slouching back in her chair dropping her pencil._ **

**_"_ ** **_Not so fast young lady I want that problem solved by the time I get back." Jennifer didn't bother to respond; she just rolled her eyes before turning back to her paper. He kicked Jennifer's volleyball shoes under the bench. Clint closed his eyes. Jennifer hadn't touched them in the past 6 months. He wished she would do something. That was part of the reason he started teaching her how to shoot with a bow. Clint opened the door greeted by Nick Fury. Clint stepped onto the front porch so Jennifer wouldn't see him and get curious. He didn't know if she would remember him, but he didn't want to risk it. Laura and Clint had don't their best to limit her triggers, but this could be bad._ **

**_"_ ** **_Do you have a mission for me." Clint kept his voice low so they couldn't hear him. Fury had taken his name off the active duty roster since that night. Clint knew he would eventually need to go back to work._ **

**_"_ ** **_I'm afraid not. Clint, I'm here to take Jennifer back to S.H.I.E.L.D. where she will be living from now on." Fury said curtly not wanting to show any emotions. Clint let out a deep breath the news was like being hit by a bus. The screams in the dark of the night, filling his head._ **

**_"_ ** **_Why she is perfectly fine here." Clint tried to reason, but Fury shook his head, not looking at him._ **

**_"_ ** **_After the incident six months ago, it was determined that she is a threat. I'm sorry I wish I didn't have to do this, but it came from the higher-ups." There was a blood-chilling scream that filled the air, and Clint turned around, running back into the house._ **

**_"_ ** **_Clint," Laura screamed, she was being held back by two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents as Jennifer was being dragged passed him out of the house. Clint ran after her, but two other agents stopped him. He fought and struggled to try to get to her. She reached with all her might and grabbed at his feet. Clint dropped down to hug her, but before he got the chance, the agents pulled her away._ **

**_"_ ** **_Dad stop them. I…I don't want to leave…I'm sorry about what I did I won't do it again I promise. Please let me stay." Jennifer was gasping through tears. Clint had to fight back his own. Jennifer had never called him dad before, and the word broke his heart._ **

**_"_ ** **_No matter what Jennifer, you will always be my daughter." She looked into his eyes one last time before the door closed, and she was gone._ **

Clint walked over to the window. Pushing the memories out of his mind.

"You know I totally support your avenging. I couldn't be prouder. You also get to be with Jennifer. But I see those guys…" Laura said, walking over to him. Pointing at Steve and Tony.

"You don't think they need me," Clint said, grabbing his shoe.

"I think they do, which is a lot scarier. They're a mess," she said looking out over the yard where Steve and Tony were chopping firewood.

"I guess they're my mess," Clint said.

"You need to be sure that this team is really a team and that they have your back. Things are changing for us. In a few months, you and I are going to be outnumbered here. I need…" Laura stopped herself looking down at her stomach. "Just be sure."

"Yes, ma'am and don't worry, I am sure." He bent over and kissed her.

"Well, then I guess they're our mess." She said, smiling, he pulled her into his arms. "Do you think that Jennifer will visit more now that she can." Laura looked up at him, hopeful. Clint looked out the window she was playing with Cooper and Lila. She was giving Lila a piggyback ride while Cooper was trying to catch them. Cooper and Lila had grown up knowing about Jennifer, but this was the first time the three of them were meeting. Clint had shown Jennifer pictures, but S.H.I.E.L.D. never allowed her to return.

"I hope so, but this house is full of memories, Laura." He said, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah but not all of them were bad were they," She whispered.

"No, most of them were pretty great."

Steve and Tony were cutting wood for Clint. He was trying to get as much done at the house while they were here, and winters were cold. Clint wanted Laura to have enough wood if he didn't make it back.

"Thor didn't say where he was going for answers?" Tony asked, adding another log to his pile.

"Sometimes my teammates don't tell me things," Steve said, looking over at Jennifer playing with Clint's secret kids. "I was kind of hoping Thor would be the exception." Steve grabbed another large log placing it on the block.

"Yeah, give him time," Tony said under his breath. "We don't know what the Maximoff kid showed him." Steve slammed his ax down, breaking the wood into pieces.

"Earth's mightiest heroes. Pulled us apart like cotton candy." Steve said, tossing them onto his more massive pile.

"Seem like you made it out alright," Tony said, causing Steve to close his eyes. _We could go home._ Echoed in his head.

"Is that a problem?" Steve looked over at Tony.

"I don't trust a guy without a dark side." Tony chopped another set of logs. "Call me old-fashioned."

"Well let's just say you haven't seen it yet." Steve shot back.

"You know Ultron is trying to tear us, apart right?" Tony said, repositioning his log.

"Well, I guess you know. Whether you would tell us or not is something else." Tony stopped mid-swing looking at him.

"Banner and I were doing research." Tony defended.

"That would affect the team," Steve said, picking up another log.

"That would end the team." Tony spat out. "Isn't that the why we fight. So, we can end the fight. So, we get to go **home**!" Steve cut him off by ripping the log he was holding in half. A home, he had no home.

"Every time someone tries to win a war before it starts, innocent people die. Every time." Tony opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the dinner bell.

Jennifer wished she had come home sooner. It was forbidden when she was working at S.H.I.E.L.D., and when it collapsed, her fears kept her from returning. After dinner, Laura showed everyone to their room, ending with Jennifer. Laura had set her up in the same room as Lila. Jennifer asked if she was sure that she trusted her with Lila. Laura cupped her face in her hands.

"Jennifer, you are my daughter. I trust you." Jennifer couldn't hide the smile. She had always thought of Clint and Laura as her parents.

"Even after everything." Jennifer looked a the small sitting area that use to be a room. Laura grabbed her hand.

"Yes Jennifer I trust you."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Natasha_ **

**_Natasha sat in her room at the orphanage alone on the floor, crying. This wasn't what she wanted. She didn't want to lose this part of her. How did she get here? This orphanage had been her home for so long. It seemed normal, but as she grew older, her training started. This orphanage was a front to in the Black Widow program. She was one of their top students. It did, however, come at a price. The Ceremony was a secret that was only revealed to the graduates. Natasha whipped her eyes. If anyone saw her crying they…they…well she didn't know what they would do. A white ballet shoe stepped into view. Looking up, Natasha was greeted by a tall woman dress in a tea length cream colored tulle dress with her hair up in a ballet bun. Natasha pulled her feet up to her chest as the woman delicately sat on the floor in front of her._ **

**_"_ ** **_Who are you" Natasha hated the sound of her voice. It was the sound of weakness._ **

**_"_ ** _I'm here to talk to you._ _**" The woman had the same voice as the one Natasha heard earlier.** _

**_"_ ** **_You've talked to me before haven't you." The woman nodded._ **

**_"_ ** _You think that you are being made into a villain_ _**.** _ _One that will have a ledger too red to ever make up for_ _**" Natasha looked into her eyes; they were glowing white.** _

**_"_ ** **_I am a villain they have made me into a mindless killer. Because of them, I can only take life from this world." The woman reached out and gently grabbed her hands._ **

**_"_ ** _You were forced into this, but that does not mean you can't change. You, however, must be the one to do it. Look at the team they trust you. You do not need to spend the rest of your life trying to make up for your past mistakes. You asked for forgiveness. Now you just have to do your best to make the right choice._ _**" The woman slowly pulled Natasha to her feet. "** _ _What are you going to be a villain or a hero. What will you do with the life you have been given?"_

**_Tony_ **

**_Tony knelt in front of the bodies of the Avengers fighting back his tears. Steve's broken shield laying in front of him._ **

**_"_ ** **_I could have saved them." He repeated over and over._ **

**_"_ ** _You can't know that_ _**." Tony looked up to find a woman dress in a long white dress. Her hair was in a loose bun with a pin in the shape of a moon. She delicately stepped around all the Avengers bodies not disturbing any of them. Her feet were barefoot, and her eyes glowing white.** _

**_"_ ** **_What are you talking about." He said as she knelt in front of him._ **

_"_ _You are not responsible for everything that happens in the world_ _**." He looked down at his feet.** _

**_"_ ** **_I have to protect them. All of them." The woman lifted his head, so he was looking at her._ **

**_"_ ** _You can not do this all by yourself. Disaster is inevitable but will you trust your team to protect the world or let them die trying to do it by yourself._

**_Hulk_ **

**_The Hulk was trapped in a cage with the man he hated sitting on the other side of the glass. Bruce was sitting in a chair, staring at the Hulk. He couldn't look away; he could only stare at him. If he looked away, the Hulk would be released._ **

**_"_ ** _You are afraid of the damage you cause, and yet you are afraid of getting trapped in here for the rest of your life._ _**" The Hulk looked up a woman was standing behind Bruce. She had on an emerald green dress that was tight around the top and long sleeves but fell loosely to the floor at the waist. Bruce didn't seem to see her. She walked over to the glass, tapping it. The glass shook, and she walked through to stand in front of him. He towered over her, but he felt strangely small. He recognized her. She had been here before to talk to him. Bruce could never know, or he might try and stop it, so he kept it a secret.** _

**_"_ ** _The more control you give him, the less freedom you fear you will have_ _**." The Hulk looked down.** _

**_"_ ** **_Kill destroy." He replied the woman looked into his eyes._ **

**_"_ ** _You also save_ _**." He shook his head. "** _ _Bruce and I are a lot alike we both have monsters within._ _**" The Hulk narrowed his eyes at her, but she held up her finger to stop him from protesting.** _

**_"_ ** _But you and my monster are very different_ _**," she leaned close, so he was staring straight into her white eyes. "** _ _You can make the right decision when that time comes…together._ _**"** _

**_Steve_ **

**_Steve stood alone in the dance hall in silence. The people that had filled the room now gone._ **

**_"_ ** _What are you waiting for_ _**." Steve turned around, finding a woman standing on the stage. She had on a white dress like the ladies that filled the room earlier.** _

**_"_ ** **_Who are you." He asked, taking a step toward her._ **

**_"_ ** _They're gone."_ _**The woman said, ignoring his question. She walked down the steps toward him.** _

**_"_ ** **_This wasn't how it was suppose to be. I was suppose to go home." Steve bit the words out thinking about what could have been. He closed his eyes for a moment then looked up into her eyes. They were white, and cosmic dust swirled in them._ **

_"_ _What is home to you. Is it a place, a time, family._ **_"_ ** **_The woman said, taking his hands. She snapped her finger, and music started playing in the background. It was a haunting song that Steve didn't recognize._ **

**_"_ ** **_It's where you make it," he said as they danced._ **

**_"_ ** _Then why are you not making the most of it. This team they are your family if you are willing,_ _**" she said.** _

**_"_ ** **_I trust my team, Tony…Jennifer, they're the ones that keep secrets from the team. Natasha was even more open than they are." The woman nodded, looking to her left._ **

**_"_ ** _Tony thought he was saving the world."_ **_He looked into her eyes._ **

**_"_ ** **_What about Jennifer when will she be ready." The woman smiled._ **

**_"_ ** _She has lived her life hiding from everyone she just needs to know that you will be there. She needs you like the team needs you."_ **_Steve spun her, and her hand slipped out of his. She stopped with her back to him._ **

**_"_ ** **_But what if I fail them like I failed Bucky," Steve said, shaking his head._ **

**_"_ ** _You are not a perfect man, just a good one. Like everyone else in this world, you will fail. That's part of being human. They are just as broken as you_ _**." She glanced back at him. "** _ _You have a choice to make_ _**.** _ _Secrets have a way of causing bigger problems than originally thought. Will you trust them._ _**"** _


	8. Chapter 8

Steve opened his eyes, shooting to a sitting position. Unfortunately, he forgot that he was on the bottom bunk and promptly smacked his head. He heard Cooper mumble something from the top bunk and then settled back to sleep. Steve quietly slipped out of bed and walked into the hallway. That was the best night's sleep he had had in a long time. The dream, however, was strange. Thinking back, he couldn't picture the woman's face only those eyes. Sighing, he headed downstairs to get something to drink. The sun hadn't quite started to come up yet. Laura was standing in the kitchen, making a pot of coffee.

"Good morning, Steve, how did you sleep? Sorry, you had to bunk with Cooper I hope he didn't keep you up. This house isn't large enough for this number of people. Would you like a cup of coffee?" She talked in a flurry of words. There were dark circles under her eyes, which made him wonder how well she slept last night.

"Yes, thank you. I slept surprisingly well. It must be the bed." Steve's feet had, in fact, hung off the edge of the bed, but that didn't seem to bother his sleep. Laura pored him a cup of coffee while he watched her. Her hands were shaking slightly as she moved.

"Are you okay. If I may say, you look a little tired. I'm sorry this probably isn't best for you with a house full of strangers." Laura looked down at her belly, giving it a soothing rub.

"I am so grateful that you all came here. I get to see Clint and Natasha. Most of all, I get to see Jennifer again." Steve looked up at this.

"I thought you two knew each other. How did you meet if I may ask?"

"Jennifer came to live with Clint and me when he first found her. She stayed with us until her powers started to appear. We tried to hide them, but eventually, S.H.I.E.L.D. came and took her away. Clint took pictures and told me how she was doing. But I still missed her." Laura looked at her cup of tea lost in memories.

"How was that having her here when she was younger. I can't picture what she was like." Steve said, leaning on the counter next to her.

"It was amazing having her hear for ten years. She didn't talk to anyone except Clint for the first five months. To this day, he won't tell me what she talked to him about. Later she started talking to me. It was small things, but I loved those moments. Jennifer was cold and distant, but over time, she warmed up and even started to act like a normal child. She had friends and went to school dances. Jennifer even made it on the cheerleader squad at her school and played volleyball. Then it all changed when she got her powers. One day she was sitting at that table working on homework, and the next thing I knew, she was dragged out of the house. Clint and I tried to stop them. I never got to say goodbye. She wasn't ever allowed to come back while she was with S.H.I.E.L.D. it was said that it would be too dangerous. Since this was where she first got her powers, they didn't want anything triggering her. Clint completely remodeled the house it almost looks nothing like what it did when Jennifer lived here. All except for one thing." Laura said, looking out the window. Steve followed her gaze and saw Jennifer sitting on the porch swing. "She always loved that spot."

"What is she doing up the sun has barely started to rise." Steve didn't notice he had said it out loud until Laura replied.

"She was up all night." Laura's voice grew hushed. "She entered all of your dreams last night." Steve stopped and looked from Laura back to Jennifer. She was the woman in his dream.

"What, I didn't know she could do that," Steve said, Laura sighed.

"Clint left it out of the files. He felt it was too dangerous. If she wanted, she could whip the memories from your mind. That's how she fixed people that she uses her powers on. However, she just forced you all into a deeper sleep allowing you to prosses your dreams better." Steve just stared at this.

"I can't believe she never told me. That might have been useful on some of our missions." Steve shook her head. Laura rubbed the back of her neck.

"There are other dangers that come with that power. If she uses that power on someone, she could get trapped in their mind forever if they don't let her go. It happened once, and she was in a coma for a month. I thought we had lost her, but the person finally let her go." Steve closed his eyes, thinking back over the dream.

"Natasha said her powers had side effects sometimes, but I never thought they were like that." A small tear slides down Laura's cheek.

"Steve that's the thing all her powers have side effects. She won't tell anyone what they are. Clint and Natasha have noticed the change in her, and I can see it now that she is here. What they are you will have to ask her. In fact, it would be a good idea to go talk to her anyways. One thing that Clint and I learned when she was a little girl was that if you left her to her thoughts, she would lock her mind back into that dark room that those evil men held her in all those years ago. It was almost like she felt she deserved to be there. Clint said he still catches her doing it."

_Jennifer was surrounded in blackness. There was a faint tapping sound, but she couldn't find the sores of it. Her hands were cuffed behind her back. She was slowly sawing her wrists back and forth. she had to get out of this room, so she could go home. She stopped and shook her head; her parents were dead; she couldn't go home. She went back, trying to get out. Jennifer had to get out, no matter what._ " **Why I have missed this."** The Monster said sitting across from her.

_"You have no power here," Jennifer said plainly. The Monster laughed._

" **True but if this goes wrong, then I will finally have what I want, freedom."**

_"It doesn't matter what you want." Jennifer hissed, causing the Monster to laugh._

**"I am inevitable you cannot fight me forever."** _Jennifer's stomach churned at the thought._

_"Strong words for a woman that has nothing," Jennifer said back, the Monster leaned forward_.

" **But Jennifer, I have you. And you…well…you have no one. You made sure of that."**

The porch door opened, causing Jennifer to jump. Looking, she was surprised to see Steve standing by the door with two cups of coffee in his hands. He handed her one of the cups and sat down next to her. They sat in silence, drinking their coffee and watching the sun come up.

"Why did you risk going into our dreams." Jennifer didn't bat an eye at the question. Laura probably told him.

"I wanted to help…these powers have to be good for something." She said, taking a sip. Steve looked over at her.

"You didn't remove the memories." Jennifer looked up at him.

"It wasn't my place to remove your memories. I just wanted to help. That's all I wanted." Jennifer smiled over at him.

"But you could have gotten stuck and died." Jennifer looked out at the view letting out a quiet whipper.

"I died years ago in that room. Clint freed me but not forever eventually, I have to go back." Jennifer bit her lip clearly, not meaning to say that out loud.

"What do you mean?" Steve gently pressed her for an answer. She didn't look at him continuing to watch the sun come up swaying back and forth on the swing.

"I'm losing my mind, Steve." He froze as she started to talk the last thing, he wasn't was to make her feel trapped. "When I was given my powers, I was also given a Monster. Not like the Hulk but Mr. Hyde. The more I draw on my powers, the more control the Monster has. My mind wants to retreat to hide in on itself, but then the Monster will get out. I lost control when we first took Strucker. I almost killed someone, and I couldn't stop myself." Jennifer stopped, looking up at him. "When I became a doctor, I thought I would be fine. But then I started to have problems with the patients. I couldn't control my powers. S.H.I.E.L.D. realized what was happening and took that away from me. Then they needed me for interrogations and then the Avengers…. and Then and then a then…Before I knew it I was here on this bench. Control slowly slipping through my fingers. I thought that I could handle it. But now I'm…" Steve closed his eyes.

"Scared." Jennifer sniffled slightly. "Your afraid that you will lose everything." Jennifer closed her eyes.

"I thought that it would make it easier for everyone if I keep it to myself. I don't know what the Monster will do when she gets out. With my powers, she could hurt a lot of people with just a snap of a finger. But now I'm not so sure." Steve let out a breath the weight of her secret catching him by surprise. Jennifer ran her fingers over the old wooden beach.

"There has to be a way to stop this." The corner of her mouth twitched slightly.

"I wish it was that simple." Jennifer stood, needing to move walking over the railing. Steve watched her. She pulled her arms close to her body closing herself off again. She was looking to the left, always the left. Steve stood walked over to her.

"I'm sorry." Jennifer pulled her eye for the left to meet his.

"What are you talking about." Her voice a quiet. Steve let a breath out.

"You and Bruce wouldn't have to deal with any of this if the serum had never worked." Jennifer looked into his eyes the guilt that had always been there coming to the surface.

"I don't blame you, Steve." She reached over, grabbing his hand.

"I know that, but I think that you shut me out because of it." Jennifer looked down.

"After DC I thought…Hoped that It would be fine, but Natasha was right I'm too broken for you." Steve followed her gaze. He could see the slight glimmer of a scar where her sleeve had slipped up. She gave him a small nod, and he gently pushed her sleeves up, so he could clearly see the scars. They were deep in some areas where the wounds had gone to the bone. The skin was stretched because of how young she was when she got them. Jennifer was afraid to look up at him closing her eyes. "Jen you have nothing to hide." He tilted her head up toward his. She opened her watery eyes looking at him. "They put you in that hole you don't need to keep yourself there. You are the strongest person I know."

"But what if I lose control." She said, searching his face. Steve smiled, stepping closer to her.

"Then I will be there to help you pick up the pieces." He said softly.

"Why Steve…Why are you so determined to get close to me." Steve smiled; his eyes deepening slightly.

"You have to know." He said then leaned forward their face's inches apart. Jennifer slowly closed her eyes to only have them snap open at the sound of the porch door swinging open and a dinner bell being rung. They both pulled back blushing slightly. They looked to find Clint standing in the doorway. Clint cleared his throat.

"Laura wanted me to tell you that breakfast was ready." He looked between the two of them. Steve glanced over at Jennifer.

"We'll be right in." Clint rung the bell again.

"It's time for breakfast," Clint repeated, not moving. Jennifer let out a bubbly laugh waving Clint off. He reluctantly left them alone, but Jennifer had a feeling he was standing at the window watching them.

"I wish you would do that more," Steve said, looking at her. Jennifer raised her eyebrow confused by the comment.

"More what." Steve stood up holding his hand out to her.

"Laugh like that, not a nervous one. But one that reaches your eyes." She looked at his hand for a moment, then gently placed her hand in his.

"Maybe, I will." She said following him into the house. Clint was in fact by the door waiting for them. He gave Stave a protective glare. But she didn't care right now the voice was silent, and she was able to enjoy the moment to peace.


	9. Chapter 9

They all had spent the day working on the farm doing their best to help Laura out. The conversation was kept to a minimum most still processing their dream from the night. Clint made sure that Jennifer took a nap seeing how exhausted she was after using her powers all night long. She didn't fight it knowing the sooner or later the Monster would return. After dinner, they all were sitting around, trying to figure out what their next move would be. There was a knock on the front door cutting off the discussion. The team stopped to look at the door. Laura took a step closer to Jennifer.

"Who could that be." She whispered out. Clint walked over to the door, followed by Steve and Tony. Clint opened the door and froze at the sight to Nick Fury.

"What are you doing here." Clint let out a small growl as painful memories flashed through his mind.

"I'm here to see to it that you all save the world." Clint gave a small nod before letting him into the house.

"Who is it, Clint," Laura asked, letting out a small gasp at that sight of Fury. She moved to run at him, but Jennifer grabbed her shoulder, holding her back with the help of Natasha.

"It's alright," Jennifer said she looked at Fury. "He's just here to help." Jennifer closed her eyes for a moment. "And I trust him." Fury gave a small nod and Laura relaxed slightly squeezing Jennifer's hand.

"I'm going to put the kids to bed." She then looked over at Fury.

"Remember, Clint is the only Agent in this family. If you hurt any of then, you will have to deal with me." Fury gave a small nod.

"I would expect as much."

* * *

 

Jennifer sat on the counter listening to Fury talk. She had to admit seeing him walk into the house sent chills up her spine. But she wasn't 16 anymore, and they needed him. He had proven himself over the years, and she needed to trust him. Clint was cleaning the dishes glancing over at her every so often. Fury was looking for a glass and Jennifer pulled one out of the cabinet behind her. She passed it to him, and he mouthed his thanks.

"Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time." Fury said, turning back to the team. "My contacts all say he's building something. The amount of vibranium he made off with, I don't think it's just one thing."

"What about Ultron himself," Steve asked, tapping Jennifer shoulder to stop her from rubbing her wrists. She gave a sheepish smile then pulled herself back into the conversation and out of her mind.

"He's easy to track. He's everywhere. The guy is multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit." Lila ran up to Jennifer and grabbed her hand. Jennifer slipped out of the kitchen, following her into the living room. Clint gave a confused glance at the two of them.

"Lila what is it your supposed to be up in bed." She asked Jennifer could hear Fury talking in the background, but she was more focused on the small child.

"I saw you." She said, looking up at Jennifer. Jennifer crouched down in front of her raising her eyebrow.

"What are you talking about of cores you can see me," Jennifer said, giving a small smile. Lila's face grew pale.

"No in my dream just now." Jennifer shot back at this, looking at the small girl.

"What do you mean," Jennifer asked, keeping her voice down.

"I fell asleep, and you were there in my dream," Lila said, holding up a picture. It was like any drawing a girl Lila's age would draw, but there was one thing that drained all the blood from Jennifer's face. The figure that Lila had drawn in place of Jennifer wasn't her but the Monster. She grabbed Lila's hands.

"You need to tell me what happened." Lila kept her voice low her small hands shaking slightly.

"You told me to tell you something," Jennifer nodded, holding her breath. The hair on the back of her neck stood up, and she looked to the left. There the Monster stood in the corner laughing. Jennifer had to fight the desire to scream at her, but the reality that she only could see her forced her to turn her attention back to Lila.

"What is it that you needed to tell me." Lila creased her forehead, her eyes watering. Jennifer wished she could take the fear away.

"You wanted me to tell you that you are always watching." Lila said, "What does it mean." Jennifer looked to her left. The Monster met her gaze, giving a sick smile.

"It means that you need to get up to bed, and I need to go help Dad with the dishes. Don't worry no more dreams tonight." She said this last part to the Monster. Lila hugged her and ran off. Jennifer looked over at the Monster.

" **Nice girl I just wanted to remind you that every time you use that power, I get a little more freedom. You think Steve will be there to save you, but who will save your family?"** She vanished before Jennifer could say anything. Taking a deep breath, she slowly walked back into the kitchen. She wanted to run...hide do something, but right now her team needed her help. The sooner she got out of the house; the safer everyone would be.

"I do, I have you." Fury said as Jennifer sat on the counter where she had been. Clint gave her a look asking if she was alright, and she gave a small nod. Yes, she was fine for now. "Back in the day, I had eyes everywhere ears everywhere else. You kids had all the tech you could dream up. Here we all are back on earth, with nothing but our wit and our will to save the world. Ultron says the Avengers are the only thing between him and his mission. And whether or not he admits it, his mission is global destruction. All this laid in a grave. So, stand." Fury said, Jennifer looked over at Steve, and he gave her a small smile. "So, what does he want?" Fury said, looking at everyone.

"To become better. Better than us. He keeps building bodies," Steve said.

"Person bodies, the human form is inefficient. Biologically speaking we're outmoded. But he keeps coming back to it." Tony added building on what Steve said.

"When you two programmed him to protect the human race, you amazingly failed," Natasha said, looking over at Steve.

"But they tried," Jennifer said tired of people picking on the two scientists.

"But the human race doesn't need to be protected. They need to evolve. Ultron is going to evolve." Bruce said the wheels in his head-turning.

"How," Fury asked.

"Has anyone been in contact with Dr. Helen Cho," Bruce asked Fury.

"I'll take Natasha, Clint, and Jennifer," Steve said, grabbing his shield. They were all packing up their things. It had been nice to recover, but they had to get back to reality.

"Are you sure about Jennifer?" Tony asked, walking over to him.

"Why do you say that." Steve was looking up the stairs to ensure she wasn't standing there listening. She was taking a quick nap while they were getting ready.

"Admit it she came into all of our dreams last night. Even Bruce said he had the best night of sleep in a long time. I know it's one of her powers." Tony said, keeping his voice down.

"She risked everything to do it," Steve said, raising his voice slightly.

"I know that's why I'm wondering if we should take her. She is exhausted. Even after all the rest, she has tried to get today. Can we afford to have her out in the field? Are you willing to risk it? Risk her." Tony said, pointing at Steve.

"With the Maximoffs out there we can't leave her behind." Steve shot back heat, crawling up the back of his neck.

"Fine I'll hit the Nexus, and you can go after Ultron. Just remember that I warned you. You haven't read her file I have." Tony said before walking out of the house. It was true Tony had read her file, but he didn't know what Jennifer left out of it.

* * *

 

**_Thor_ **

**_Thor stood in the middle of the room Asgardians dancing around him._ **

**_"_ ** _Wake up_ _**." A woman yelled, grabbing his face. His powered grew stronger; he had to fight it back. "** _ _You must let it go_ _**." She said her eyes white swirling with cosmic dust in them.** _

**_"_ ** **_No, I can not live without my hammer." He pleaded; the woman ignored him closing her eyes. She flooded his mind with visions. He could see Loki's scepter. The blue crystal cracked, revealing a yellow stone. Then it joined five others._ **

**_"_ ** _The time is coming when you will no longer be able to hide behind your hammer_ _**." Her voice filled his head.** _

**_"_ ** **_Why what's going on?" Thor screamed for answers._ **

**_"_ ** _Hela is coming, and it will cost you everything if you are willing. Now go Vision needs you."_

* * *

 

Jennifer lurched up, looking around she was sitting in Lila's bedroom at the farmhouse. Laura was crouched in front of her.

"Jennifer their leaving." Jennifer looked over at the clock; it was late.

"Okay thank you." She stood rolling her shoulders back, trying to ease the tension.

"Are you alright," Laura asked, gently grabbing her arm. Jennifer looked at her with a small smile.

"Yes, just tired." Jennifer hugged her then ran down the stairs to leave with the others. She only hoped that Thor would be alright. It had surprised her when he was the one that pulled her into his dream. The Monster had tried to fight her but since Thor was the one that called to her. Not even the Monster could fight it. Steve was standing at the door, waiting for her.

"You ready to go?" He asked, keeping his voice low.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He searched her eyes for a moment before smiling.

"Good." Jennifer turned and shut the door behind her.

" **Good Jennifer see even he is blind to a Monster in front of him.** "


	10. Chapter 10

Jennifer and Steve ran into Dr. Cho's lab. Jennifer stopped at the door needing to prosses what she saw. There were bodies everywhere, and most of the equipment was damaged.

"Dr. Cho," Steve called out spotting her lying on the ground. Jennifer following close behind him. She dropped down in front of her looking over the wound. It was large, so she started working on it while Steve talked to the doctor.

"He's uploading himself into the body." Dr. Cho gasped out as Jennifer adjusted to help get a better look at what they were dealing with. She was so focused that she only caught parts of the conversation. Ultron had shot Dr. Cho with some form of laser. It had burned the flesh around her side. There wasn't much that she could do without the right equipment. Thankfully it wasn't bleeding, but there were other dangers with a burn.

"Where," Steve asked, not missing a beat. Trying to find out where Ultron was headed.

"Go, Steve, I got this," Jennifer said, looking up at him. He turned to leave, but Dr. Cho grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"The real power is in the Cradle. The gem its power is uncontrollable. You can't just blow it up. You have to get the Cradle to Stark." She said to him.

"First I have to find it." He said then ran out of the lab. Jennifer had found some medical supplies and was finishing up bandaging her up.

"Thank you." Dr. Cho said wincing slightly in pain.

"Anytime once we get your cradle back. You can print yourself a new pair of abbs," Jennifer said, causing Cho to laugh then wince.

" **Or you could put her out of her misery now."** Jennifer jerked back looking around her. The Monster walked up to her tapping her forehead.

"Jennifer, what is it." Dr. Cho asked, but Jennifer didn't hear her; she was lost in her own mind.

_Jennifer was surrounded in blackness. There was a faint tapping sound, but she couldn't find the sores of it. Her hands were cuffed behind her back. She was slowly sawing her wrists back and forth._

_"_ **Don't waste your time. You put yourself here; it's only a matter of time before you are stuck here forever** **_."_ ** _The Monster said standing in the corner of the room._

_"_ _I have the Avengers; they won't let that happen." Jennifer spat back at her. The Monster walked over to her laughing her black dress swishing on the floor._

**_"_ ** **Why Jennifer when the time comes you will fight it, but they will ask you, and you will help them because they don't care about you. Think about it. Tony built Ultron because he didn't trust his team."** _Jennifer shook her head._

_"_ _Steve promised. He's a good man." The Monster threw her head back, laughing._

_"_ **Why your good man is a liar. In time it will rip your team apart."** _A chill ran down Jennifer's spin._

_"_ _He…He loves me." The Monster rolled her eyes holding up her hand. In it was a ghost image of Steve and Peggy dancing. Jennifer's stomach churned at the sight._

_"_ **Who is the one that he longs to go home to. You are some woman that he is settling for. Look how happy he could be, but no, he has you. Who is broken and one day will lose it all to me in an instance."** _The Monster said then struck Jennifer across the face._

"Jennifer." Dr. Cho's calm voice pulled Jennifer from her thoughts. The medical team had arrived, and she backed up, not trusting herself.

"Jennifer, we could use some backup." Clint's voice came over the comms. She sighed and turned to run out of the room.

"Jennifer, are you alright." Dr. Cho called out stopping her.

"For now," she said then ran for the exit.

* * *

"Cap can you keep him occupied," Natasha called out.

"What do you think I've been doing," Steve said back panting slightly.

"I'm on my way, Steve where are you," Jennifer called driving up next to Natasha on her motorcycle.

"On the train." Jennifer nodded and drove up next to it, using a fallen car as a ramp to get on the roof of the train. The bike fell off the back, and Jennifer had to fight to stay on. She dug one of her knives into the ceiling to keep her from sliding off and slowly made it up to the section where the roof had been blown open. Dropping down into the train, she sliced at Ultron's wires to distract him so Steve could stand back up. However, before Ultron could react something to fast for the eyes ran into him. It was Pietro he was attacking Ultron. Ultron turned to go after him, but Wanda stopped him by holding up some bars with her powers blocking his way.

"Please, don't do this," he said to her.

"What choice do we have?" She spat back. Ultron turned back to Pietro and held up his hand to shoot. Pietro moved out of the way just as Ultron took out the front of the train. Then he shot out the wall next to him and flew out. Leaving them all on the train

"We lost him. He's headed your way," Steve said into the comms. He and Jennifer made it to the front of the train. She looked at the conductor but shook her head; he was gone. The controls were also damaged. They couldn't stop the train as it went plowing off the tracks and straight into the street.

"Cap you see Nat," Clint called in the com.

"If you have the package get it to Stark! Go!" Steve shouted up at him.

"Do you have eyes on Nat," Clint repeated.

"GO!" Jennifer shouted. Steve turned to the three of them.

"Civilians in our path." Pietro nodded and ran off to move them out of the way.

"Jennifer, can you stop this train?" He asked she hesitated the Monster standing behind him.

"I think I can," Wanda said the two turned to look at her.

"You can stop this train," Steve confirmed, and she nodded. The train was going so fast that Steve had to use his shield when the train plowed through a building. Unfortunately, a large piece of rubble knocked him over. Wanda was doing her best to stop the train, but it wasn't going to be fast enough to avoid more of the wreckage falling on them. Jennifer's eyes turned black, and she blinked the rubble into the world of nightmares. The use of her abilities on the debris caused her to drop to her knees. Thankfully it wasn't something more significant, and she was able to recover quickly. The train slowly came to a stop. Steve helped her to her feet, and they walked over to the Maximoffs. Wanda was standing next to Pietro.

"I just need a minute," Pietro said, sitting down trying to catch his breath.

"I'm very tempted not to give you one," Steve said, walking up to them.

"The Cradle did you get it," Wanda asked.

"Stark will take care of it," Steve said.

"No, he won't," Wanda said, Steve glanced at Jennifer.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Stark's not crazy," Steve said.

"He will do anything to make things right," Wanda said back to him.

"Stark come in," Steve said over the comms, but there was no answer. "Anyone on comms." He tried again, turning his back to them.

"Ultron can't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it. Where do you think he gets that?" Wanda said.

"But the difference is that Tony is a man, and Ultron is a machine," Jennifer said, walking over to Steve. "He will make the right choice."


	11. Chapter 11

Jennifer followed closely behind Steve into Tony's lab. Natasha was gone Ultron had taken her when Clint got the Cradle. They needed to find her and fast. Clint had an idea where they could start looking but that all got pushed aside when they walked into the lab at Avenger towner. Tony and Bruce were working on computers that were all attached to the Cradle.

"I'm gonna say this once," Steve said the anger building. As realization on what the two scientists where doing.

"How about none-ce" Tony cut him off.

"Shut it down," Steve said ignoring him looking at Bruce. He froze at the command.

"Nope, not gonna happen," Tony said continuing to work.

"You don't know what you're doing," Steve said still focusing on Bruce.

"And you do," Bruce said standing up. "She's not in your head." He pointed at Wanda.

"I know you're angry," Wanda replied taking a step forward holding her hands up un surrender.

"Oh, we're way past that. I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade." Bruce said not batting an eye.

"Banner after everything that's happened…" Steve said.

"It's nothing compared to what's coming." Tony cut him off. The anger was building in the room, and Jennifer stepped into the corner of the lab. The screams from the cradle filling her mind. She tried to stop it, but her mind was locking up. In a flash, Pietro shot around the room unplugging everything.

"No, no go on." Pietro said, "You were saying." There was a gunshot, and he fell through the floor. Wanda screamed his name and ran over to the opening. Jennifer could hear Clint's voice from below. Alarms started going off all around them.

"I'm rerouting the upload," Tony said just as Steve threw his shield at him. Tony put a gauntlet on from his suit and shot at him. A voice called out to her from the cradle. That voice was from the dream. Bruce grabbed Wanda around the neck and begged her to turn him into the Hulk. Jennifer froze she didn't know what to do the voice was clouding her judgment her hands were shaking. She took a step toward Steve, and her leg gave out dropping to the ground. Thor stepped in the room calling the lighting with his hammer he crashed it down on the cradle. In that instant, Jennifer changed her eyes to white. Screaming she reached into the cradle with her mind pulling it out. The Monster flashed in front of her. Jennifer reached up to grabbed at her, but she vanished into a cloud of smoke. The smoke grew larger and slowly filled the room. Her team stood frozen in time. Then the smoke overtook them and they along with the lab vanished.

Jennifer was alone everything stretched out toward the horizon. Her feet splashed in the water that cover the ground.

"Hello." She called out but her voice was swallowed up by the silence. It was as if she didn't say anything at all. She had been here before when she entered the dreams but there was something different this time. Smoke slowly formed above the water. Growing until it surrounded her once again. Lightning and thunder cracked over her as it started to rain.

"Yu don't know what this will do." Steve's voice barely reached her ear through the noise that surrounded her. She turned trying to see through the heavy rain.

"He must be freed." Thor called out in the opposite direction.

"It could destroy us." Steve yelled back.

"Hello." Jennifer called out but there was no answer.

"We have to try." Tony shouted. Jennifer grabbed her head as their voices filled her head. What was going on what was causing this storm? The pressure in her head built forcing her to her knees.

"FREE HIM!" Jennifer screamed. In an instance there was complete silence again surrounding her. Opening her eyes Jennifer found a yellow stone hanging in the air in front of her. The Monster stood just beyond it. Her eyes locked on the stone. Jennifer reached to touch it but the Monster lurched forward but was held back by large chains around she wrists and ankles.

" **It calls to me."** The Monster growled at her. **"It longs to free me. This will only shorten your time with the others."** Jennifer took a deep breath grabbing the stone.

"So be it."

The cradle exploded opened throwing Thor to the ground as Vison emerged for the cradle. Jennifer gasped releasing his mind and turned her eyes back to blue. He slowly stood up and flew toward Thor who deflected him. Sending him toward the large window that looked out over the city. Everyone slowly walked over to him, but Thor put his hand up to stop them from approaching. He set his hammer down and took a slow step toward him. Vison flew toward them landing next to Thor. His movements were slow and calculated.

"I'm sorry that was odd. Thank you and you." He said to Thor and Jennifer.

"You two help make this," Steve asked, looking between the two of them.

"I've had a vision. A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life and at the center of it was that." Thor pointed at the stone on in the center of Vision's head.

"What is it," Bruce asked, walking toward the android.

"It's the Mind Stone…" Thor replied. "It's one of the six Infinity Stones. The greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities." Jennifer glanced to the left wanting to see how the Monster reacted to the discussion, but she wasn't there.

"Then why would you bring…" Steve started to ask. Preventing her from getting to distracted by the Monster's absence.

"Because Stark was right." Thor cut him off.

"It's definitely the end of the world," Bruce said, looking over at Tony.

"And Jennifer showed me." Thor finished. Steve looked up at her. There was a glimmer of hurt that crossed his face before he was able to tamp down his emotions.

"His mind called to me for help. He entered the hidden pool. It allows someone to enter the dream world. However, a normal man will not be able to leave it. I was able to make the vision a little clearer to him and pull him out of it." Clint shook his head.

"I thought that S.H.I.E.L.D. destroyed all of those." He growled out.

"They did, entrusting Dr. Erik Seivig with it. He kept one for research purposes. The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron that it evident" Thor said.

"Not alone." Vision added.

"Why does your he sound like Jarvis," Steve asked Tony.

"We reconfigured Jarvis's matrix to create something new," Tony said, walking around Vision scanning his work.

"I think I've had my fill of new," Steve said.

"You think I'm a child of Ultron." Vision said, taking a few steps closer.

"You're not." Steve shot back, stepping between Vision and Jennifer.

"I'm not Ultron; I am not Jarvis." He didn't seem to know what he was.

"I looked in your head," Wanda said, walking up to him. "And saw annihilation."

"Look again." Vision said, looking into her eyes.

"Her seal of approval means jack to me," Clint said, walking up next to Jennifer.

"Their powers, the horrors in our heads, Ultron himself they all came from the Mind Stone. And they're nothing compared to what it can unleash. But with it on our side." Thor proposed.

"Is it." Steve asked, "are you, on our side."

"I don't think it's that simple." Vision replied.

"Well, it better gets real simple real soon," Clint replied, crossing his arms.

"I am on the side of life. Ultron isn't; he will end it all," Vision said.

"What's he waiting for," Tony asked.

"You," Vision replied plainly.

"Where," Steve asked.

"Sokovia, He's got Nat there too," Clint said, slipping up behind Vision to finish the slow circle the Avengers had been forming while they talked to him.

"If we're wrong about you. If you're the creature that Ultron made you to be…" Bruce said, walking right up to him.

"What will you do," Vision asked Bruce stopped not knowing what else to say.

"I will send you somewhere no one can ever bring you back," Jennifer said, curtly.

"You would pay that price." Vision stepped toward her. Steve stiffened preparing to fight, but Jennifer didn't look away turning her eyes black.

"I would pay it in a heartbeat. Now answer us what side are you on."

"I don't want to kill Ultron. He's unique, and he's in pain. But that pain will roll over the earth. So, he must be destroyed — every form he's built every trace of his presence on the net. We must act now. And not one of us can do it without the others. Maybe I am a creature. I don't think I'd know if I were one. I'm not what you are and not what you intended. So, there may be no way to make you trust me." Vision reached over picking up the hammer, holding it in front of Thor's face. "But we need to go." Thor looked at it for a moment before slowly taking it.

"Right, well done," Thor said patting Tony on the shoulder as he passed him.

"Three minutes," Steve said, turning back to the team. "Get what you need." Jennifer headed to get her thing walking by Steve. Their eyes locked as she near. Their hands brushing each other's as she passed. They could do this they could save the world together one last time.

Jennifer followed closely behind Steve into Tony's lab. Natasha was gone Ultron had taken her when Clint got the Cradle. They needed to find her and fast. Clint had an idea where they could start looking but that all got pushed aside when they walked into the lab at Avenger towner. Tony and Bruce were working on computers that were all attached to the Cradle.

"I'm gonna say this once," Steve said the anger building. As realization on what the two scientists where doing.

"How about none-ce" Tony cut him off.

"Shut it down," Steve said ignoring him looking at Bruce. He froze at the command.

"Nope, not gonna happen," Tony said continuing to work.

"You don't know what you're doing," Steve said still focusing on Bruce.

"And you do," Bruce said standing up. "She's not in your head." He pointed at Wanda.

"I know you're angry," Wanda replied taking a step forward holding her hands up un surrender.

"Oh, we're way past that. I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade." Bruce said not batting an eye.

"Banner after everything that's happened…" Steve said.

"It's nothing compared to what's coming." Tony cut him off. The anger was building in the room, and Jennifer stepped into the corner of the lab. The screams from the cradle filling her mind. She tried to stop it, but her mind was locking up. In a flash, Pietro shot around the room unplugging everything.

"No, no go on." Pietro said, "You were saying." There was a gunshot, and he fell through the floor. Wanda screamed his name and ran over to the opening. Jennifer could hear Clint's voice from below. Alarms started going off all around them.

"I'm rerouting the upload," Tony said just as Steve threw his shield at him. Tony put a gauntlet on from his suit and shot at him. A voice called out to her from the cradle. That voice was from the dream. Bruce grabbed Wanda around the neck and begged her to turn him into the Hulk. Jennifer froze she didn't know what to do the voice was clouding her judgment her hands were shaking. She took a step toward Steve, and her leg gave out dropping to the ground. Thor stepped in the room calling the lighting with his hammer he crashed it down on the cradle. In that instant, Jennifer changed her eyes to white. Screaming she reached into the cradle with her mind pulling it out. The Monster flashed in front of her. Jennifer reached up to grabbed at her, but she vanished into a cloud of smoke. The smoke grew larger and slowly filled the room. Her team stood frozen in time. Then the smoke overtook them and they along with the lab vanished.

Jennifer was alone everything stretched out toward the horizon. Her feet splashed in the water that cover the ground.

"Hello." She called out but her voice was swallowed up by the silence. It was as if she didn't say anything at all. She had been here before when she entered the dreams but there was something different this time. Smoke slowly formed above the water. Growing until it surrounded her once again. Lightning and thunder cracked over her as it started to rain.

"Yu don't know what this will do." Steve's voice barely reached her ear through the noise that surrounded her. She turned trying to see through the heavy rain.

"He must be freed." Thor called out in the opposite direction.

"It could destroy us." Steve yelled back.

"Hello." Jennifer called out but there was no answer.

"We have to try." Tony shouted. Jennifer grabbed her head as their voices filled her head. What was going on what was causing this storm? The pressure in her head built forcing her to her knees.

"FREE HIM!" Jennifer screamed. In an instance there was complete silence again surrounding her. Opening her eyes Jennifer found a yellow stone hanging in the air in front of her. The Monster stood just beyond it. Her eyes locked on the stone. Jennifer reached to touch it but the Monster lurched forward but was held back by large chains around she wrists and ankles.

" **It calls to me."** The Monster growled at her. **"It longs to free me. This will only shorten your time with the others."** Jennifer took a deep breath grabbing the stone.

"So be it."

The cradle exploded opened throwing Thor to the ground as Vison emerged for the cradle. Jennifer gasped releasing his mind and turned her eyes back to blue. He slowly stood up and flew toward Thor who deflected him. Sending him toward the large window that looked out over the city. Everyone slowly walked over to him, but Thor put his hand up to stop them from approaching. He set his hammer down and took a slow step toward him. Vison flew toward them landing next to Thor. His movements were slow and calculated.

"I'm sorry that was odd. Thank you and you." He said to Thor and Jennifer.

"You two help make this," Steve asked, looking between the two of them.

"I've had a vision. A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life and at the center of it was that." Thor pointed at the stone on in the center of Vision's head.

"What is it," Bruce asked, walking toward the android.

"It's the Mind Stone…" Thor replied. "It's one of the six Infinity Stones. The greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities." Jennifer glanced to the left wanting to see how the Monster reacted to the discussion, but she wasn't there.

"Then why would you bring…" Steve started to ask. Preventing her from getting to distracted by the Monster's absence.

"Because Stark was right." Thor cut him off.

"It's definitely the end of the world," Bruce said, looking over at Tony.

"And Jennifer showed me." Thor finished. Steve looked up at her. There was a glimmer of hurt that crossed his face before he was able to tamp down his emotions.

"His mind called to me for help. He entered the hidden pool. It allows someone to enter the dream world. However, a normal man will not be able to leave it. I was able to make the vision a little clearer to him and pull him out of it." Clint shook his head.

"I thought that S.H.I.E.L.D. destroyed all of those." He growled out.

"They did, entrusting Dr. Erik Seivig with it. He kept one for research purposes. The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron that it evident" Thor said.

"Not alone." Vision added.

"Why does your he sound like Jarvis," Steve asked Tony.

"We reconfigured Jarvis's matrix to create something new," Tony said, walking around Vision scanning his work.

"I think I've had my fill of new," Steve said.

"You think I'm a child of Ultron." Vision said, taking a few steps closer.

"You're not." Steve shot back, stepping between Vision and Jennifer.

"I'm not Ultron; I am not Jarvis." He didn't seem to know what he was.

"I looked in your head," Wanda said, walking up to him. "And saw annihilation."

"Look again." Vision said, looking into her eyes.

"Her seal of approval means jack to me," Clint said, walking up next to Jennifer.

"Their powers, the horrors in our heads, Ultron himself they all came from the Mind Stone. And they're nothing compared to what it can unleash. But with it on our side." Thor proposed.

"Is it." Steve asked, "are you, on our side."

"I don't think it's that simple." Vision replied.

"Well, it better gets real simple real soon," Clint replied, crossing his arms.

"I am on the side of life. Ultron isn't; he will end it all," Vision said.

"What's he waiting for," Tony asked.

"You," Vision replied plainly.

"Where," Steve asked.

"Sokovia, He's got Nat there too," Clint said, slipping up behind Vision to finish the slow circle the Avengers had been forming while they talked to him.

"If we're wrong about you. If you're the creature that Ultron made you to be…" Bruce said, walking right up to him.

"What will you do," Vision asked Bruce stopped not knowing what else to say.

"I will send you somewhere no one can ever bring you back," Jennifer said, curtly.

"You would pay that price." Vision stepped toward her. Steve stiffened preparing to fight, but Jennifer didn't look away turning her eyes black.

"I would pay it in a heartbeat. Now answer us what side are you on."

"I don't want to kill Ultron. He's unique, and he's in pain. But that pain will roll over the earth. So, he must be destroyed — every form he's built every trace of his presence on the net. We must act now. And not one of us can do it without the others. Maybe I am a creature. I don't think I'd know if I were one. I'm not what you are and not what you intended. So, there may be no way to make you trust me." Vision reached over picking up the hammer, holding it in front of Thor's face. "But we need to go." Thor looked at it for a moment before slowly taking it.

"Right, well done," Thor said patting Tony on the shoulder as he passed him.

"Three minutes," Steve said, turning back to the team. "Get what you need." Jennifer headed to get her thing walking by Steve. Their eyes locked as she near. Their hands brushing each other's as she passed. They could do this they could save the world together one last time.


	12. Chapter 12

Jennifer was in the locker room, getting her things. She closed her eyes; her mind was growing tired. She rested her head against the cool metal of her locker for a moment, trying to drown out the memories of those she had tortured. Wanda, who had been talking to her brother, walked over to her.

"Are you her," Wanda asked, looking at her. Jennifer pushed off of the locker, looking at her. She was surprised by Wanda's question. The girl looked at her with wide eyes of curiosity.

"What are you talking about?" Jennifer asked Wanda shifted slightly. Looking around to see who could be listening in on their conversation.

"Where you the first?" Realization dawned on Jennifer, and she jerked back.

"I don't know I don't really remember or know why they took me. I know that they were trying to improve what happened with Bruce. You probably know more than me since your older than I was when they did the testing." Jennifer explained, trying to keep her voice even. The memories bringing up more emotions than she thought it would.

"They always said that you died." Wanda replied, "They said since you were so young, you couldn't handle the testing. They said you were a…" Wanda stopped looking down at her feet. Jennifer closed her eyes the Monster echoing in her head the words.

"A failure. I am probably because they didn't have the scepter like they did with you. My powers…" She looked to her left. "Don't work the way they should." Jennifer pulled her hood up. "But its almost time to go."

"Do you regret the powers," Wanda asked, walking a little closer. Jennifer let out a slow sigh before looking over at her.

"I wasn't like you and your brother I didn't choose these powers. I'm not like Steve. I wasn't trying to join the fight for my Country. They were forced on me. I can't regret anything because I was never given a choice. I can only live with them." Wanda opened her mouth to say something else but was cut off by Steve, calling them all to the jet. Jennifer ran onto the jet getting behind the controls. Getting up in the air shortly after every one boarded.

"Alright Cap what's the plan," Tony called out over the comes while he flew next to the ship.

"Our first priority is to get civilians out of harm's way. Wanda do you think you can handle that." She looked at her hands, letting a small cloud of energy dance between her finger.

"With the help of my brother." Steve nodded, turning to the others.

"Bruce you need to get Nat. Clint you and I will handle the streets. Thor, I want you and Vision to make sure none of the Robot escape. Tony, you focused on finding out what His plan is." Jenifer glanced over at him.

"What do you want me to do." Steve hesitated, looking into her. She saw it for the first time he was scanning her eyes. Checking their color like everyone always did.

"She can help Wanda." Tony's voice came over the comms breaking the silence. Steve looked over at Clint. He gave a reassuring nod.

"Alright. Jen, I want you to watch her back."

"Sure thing Cap." She bit the words out.

" **Look, he already doesn't trust you. That's what happens when secrets get out. Trust is broken.** "

Jennifer stood in the center of the city. It hadn't taken them to long to get into position. Wanda, who was next to her controlling the people. Making them leave their homes and the city. The red energy filling the sky as it directed everyone. They needed to get them out of this city before Ultron got to them. The hair on the back of Jennifer's neck stood up. She turned, pulling her gun shooting at the robot had appeared behind her.

"It's starting," Jennifer called out to the team as a flood of robots charged toward them. One got closer, and just as she was about to pull her knife, Wanda ripped the robot apart.

"You have to be quicker," Wanda said before turning to go help, Clint. The people no longer under her control. Jennifer didn't wait for a response leading the group of people to the edge of the city, shooting robots as she went. It was true she was having a hard time using her powers. Anyone of these robots could be the one that pushed her over the edge. Just as the last of the civilians got over the bridge, the city started to slowly raise up. The ground cracked and groaned as it was pulled apart. Jennifer had to fight to keep herself from falling over the edge. Screams filled the air as people tried to make it to safety. She backed away as quickly as she could grabbing onto a nearby wall for support.

"I hope you have a plan for this Cap." Natasha's voice came over the comms.

"Stark you worry about bringing the city back down safely. The rest of us have one job tear these things apart. You get hurt, hurt them back. You get killed walk it off." Steve said. His voice relaxing her nerves as she took down another robot. A shadow appeared to her left. Jennifer looked at it and saw the Monster smiling.

" **Yes, Jennifer just walk it off. Like the dear Captain truly knows what he's asking you to do, or that girl when they want you to save the world. You risk destroying it."** Jennifer took a deep breath turning her eyes black. These people needed her…Her team needed her…Steve needed her. Jennifer would just have to take that risk. Clint would know what to do if she lost control. The city continued to rise as Tony tried to find a way to stop it.

"I don't know how this is going to work Rogers. I created Ultron. He has blocked off everything is would normally us to bypass the system." Tony called out in frustration. "If we don't do anything, this city is going to drop to the earth, killing every living thing. Ultron wants to start over." Jennifer stopped getting a crazy idea. A note forming as it took root in her mind.

"Tony switch to a different channel," Jennifer called as she vanished another robot.

"Jen, what is it." Steve's voice came on. She could hear him breathing hard. She grabbed on to a wall to steady herself.

"Tony, do it." She shouted, ignoring Steve. As she took out another robot with her gun.

"What is it, Jenny. I'm in the middle of trying to save the world." Tony asked his voice slightly annoyed.

"If this city starts to fall, I can use my powers to stop it from hitting the earth. I can bring everyone back, but you will have to catch them somehow. I don't know what their mental state will be, but they and the rest of the world will be fine." Tony ran the calculations.

"Can you do that with something this big." Jennifer spun around and stabbed her knife into the chest of a robot. The Monster was laughing in her ear.

"I can try." There was a long pause.

"What about you." Jennifer dodged a blast taking a deep breath. Her eyes locking with the Monster.

"I don't know." Her words were met with silence.

"I will come up with a different plan. Too many risks. We don't know if you can do it or what it will do to you." Jennifer smiled, Tony always trying to fix everything.

"Tony, we are running out of time. If it starts to fall, I'll do it. Okay, you can switch us back." Jennifer helped a girl to her feet and sent her in the direction the other civilians were headed.

"Agreed." Tony finally said, clicking off. An image of Steve on the front porch smiling at her flashed through her head. No, she couldn't think about what might be. She was an Avenger, and that was all that mattered right now.

* * *

Steve ran down the street, heading for the edge of the city. He had to stop the robots from getting away. He swung his shield at a group of them. It crashed into them, breaking them apart. Natasha appeared on the other side of the pile picking it up. She used it to smash another robot before tossing it back at him. An explosion went off behind him. Steve turned right as a robot flew into him. The metal form connected with his side before he could get his shield up. It knocked him to the ground. The robot lifted its hand to shoot at him. Thor ripped it apart before it got a chance.

"Cap you got incoming," Tony called out in the comms.

"Yeah well, incoming already came." Steve gasped out, grabbing his side.

"Are you…" Jennifer's voice whispered in his comm before trailing off.

"Rogers is fine." Natasha cut her off. Thor helped Steve to his feet.

"Yes, it is but a scratch," Thor said, keeping his voice light. His eyes met Steve. It was more than a scratch, but they could work about that now. Steve would be fine if he got out of this. He turned, running toward the robots. This was his team he had to keep them safe for as long as he could.


	13. Chapter 13

Jennifer ran for the main area. The city had entered a cloud, and the temperature was starting to drop. She shivered slightly pulling her arms around her body. Her mind was filling, making the Monster all the louder. She stopped next to Steve, catching her breath. He was doing his best to stand up straight. His side was othering him.

"I can look at that." She said under her breath. Steve's hand reached to his side then stopped.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it, Jen." He gave her a small smile that looked more like a grimace. "The next wave is going to hit any minute. What do you got Stark," Steve said into the comms.

"Well, nothing great. Maybe a way to blow up the city. That'll keep it from impacting the surface. If you can get, clear Jennifer can handle the rubble falling." Tony's words were flat as he tried to think it through another option.

"I need a solution, not an escape plan," Steve said as Natasha walked up next to them.

"Impact radius is getting bigger every second. Or we can have Jennifer absorb the whole city." Steve and Natasha snapped their eyes at her, but she wasn't looking at them; her eyes were on the people around them. They didn't ask for this how could they abandon them.

"The change in comms, this was your idea," Natasha asked.  
"You need to make a choice Cap." Jennifer looked into Steve's eyes.

"Cap these people are going nowhere," Natasha said, looking at Jennifer. "If Stark finds a way to blow this rock…"

"Not till everyone's safe." Steve cut her off.

"Everyone up here versus everyone down there? There's no math there." Natasha shot back forcing him to make a choice.

"I'm not leaving this rock with one civilian on it," Steve explained, grabbing his side again.

"I didn't say we should leave." Natasha smiled, looking over the edge of the city at the clouds. "There's worse ways to go."

Jennifer turned to face Steve taking a step closer to him.

"Let me do this then." Jennifer gently grabbed his arm. "Let me save everyone." Steve closed his eyes.

"But at what cost Jen. How can I make this choice knowing what it could do to you." Jennifer looked over at Natasha, hoping she would help convince Steve.

"Where can you get a view like this," Natasha said, causing Jennifer to close her eyes.

"Glad you like the view, Romanoff." Fury's voice came over the comms. "It's about to get better."

 

* * *

 

Jennifer watched as the transports made their way over to the city. Fury had arrived just in time along with Rhodey.

"This is S.H.I.E.L.D," Pietro asked.

"This is what S.H.I.E.L.D. is supposed to be," Steve said, smiling at the view.

"This is not so bad," Pietro said, turning back.

"Let's load them up," Steve said, running to the area where the civilians were being held up. The Avengers did their best to load the people onto the rafts.

"Thor, I got a plan," Tony said over the comms.

"We are out of time." He replied, "They're coming for the core."

"Rhodey get the rest of those people on the carrier. Avengers, time to work for a living." Jennifer and Steve ran for the chapel in the center of the city. The core was the only thing that keeping the city in the air. She ducked just as one of the robots lunged for her and Steve smashed it with his shield. She turned her eyes black and blinked out one that had come up behind him.

"You let that one get close. You getting tired," Jennifer asked he helped her to her feet.

"No just wanted to give you something to do." His smile faded slightly when he saw how tired she was getting. "Are you going to be alright." Jennifer looked around at the rest of the team.

"Let's not think about that right now." They all stood around the core.

"Is that the best you can do," Thor yelled up at Ultron who had just arrived. He lifted his hand, and the army of robots came running toward them and stopping just short of the core.

"You had to ask," Steve said to him in frustration.

"This is the best I can do. This is exactly what I wanted. All of you against all of me. How can you possibly hope to stop me?" Ultron said to them all.

"Well like the old man said…Together," Tony smiled. The Hulk roared, and the army charged for them. Jennifer turned her eyes black taking a deep breath before running toward the robots. She could hear the noise of her friends fighting around her and see the carnage left behind, but that didn't matter. Jennifer grabbed one robot shooting it with her gun. Then blinked another one out. There was a small part of her that new she was risking a lot, but so was everyone else. Just as she was going to blink another one out the Hulk roared causing her to stop and look around. Most of the robots were destroyed, and the others were running away.

"We got to move out. Even I can tell the air is getting thin. You guys get to the boat. I'll sweep for stragglers. Be right behind you." Steve said to the rest of the team that hadn't gone after the robots.

"What about the core," Clint asked.

"I'll protect it," Wanda said. "It's my job." Clint nodded his approval.

"Nat Jennifer this way," Clint called to them.

"I'll need to be here when the rubble drops so I can grab it," Jennifer said. Clint looked like he wanted to argue, but Steve motioned to him that he would talk to her.

"I don't like this," Steve said, looking at her. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his arm.

"It's the only way." she turned and went to stand next to Wanda.

"Besides, Thor will catch me." She said, and Steve gave a smiled starting to run in the other direction.

"Maybe that's why I don't want you to stay." He called back at her.

 

* * *

 

Jennifer swung her arm around, hitting the robot in the stomach. It was just her and Wanda. They had to keep the robots away from the core. Her head was pounding from the use of her powers. So, she had to use other methods to ensure she could use them when the time came.

"Tony, I don't know how much longer we can hold them back," Jennifer called over the comms.

"We are almost…" Jennifer didn't hear the rest of what he was going to say. The hair on the back of her head stood up on end. Turning around, she saw Wanda change. She slowly dropped to her knees, and the robots around her started to disintegrate. Jennifer could see the wave of destruction coming toward her. Thinking fast, she blinked herself out of the world to avoid getting killed. Jennifer flashed back as soon as she could. She landed hard on her back just in time to see a robot reach the core. She looked for Wanda, but she was gone.

"Look out!" She screamed into the comms. The city dropped suddenly. Jennifer grabbed onto a rock while the rest of the world around her started to slowly become weightless.

"Thor Jennifer on my mark." Thor charged up, and Jennifer prayed that it would work.

"Now."

It happened so suddenly that most people on the carrier missed it. The city started to fall exploded then disappeared, leaving only dust to land on the earth. Tony dodged the few rocks that got through. Thor had to carry Jennifer to the ship. After she had used her powers, she had passed out. When he got to the carrier, He set her gently down next to Steve.

"She hasn't opened her eyes," Thor said, looking down at Steve.

"Jen, it's me Steve, you can't let go yet we still need you. I need you." He said softly in her ear.

"Steve, we need to get her inside," Clint said, grabbing his shoulder.

"What…" Steve said, looking up in confusion. Clint bent down next to him.

"It's not safe if…we just need to get her away from all these people." Steve looked around there were a lot of families around them. Nodding, he got to his feet.

"I'll take her inside. It's Jennifer I trust her…We can trust her…She has earned our trust. She will be alright. I know she will be." He said, grabbing her in his arms.

"I hope your right, Steve."


	14. Epilogue

Jennifer opened her eyes and found herself alone in her room at Avenger's tower as alone as she ever truly was. The Monster was sitting on the baseboard of her bed watching her. She was perched on it like a bird watching its prey.

"What are you doing here," Jennifer asked, gritting her teeth.

" **What did you think you were rid of me. Especially after that stunt, you pulled in Sokovia."** The Monster smiled. " **No, my dear, you and I both know that you should be mad."** Jennifer pushed herself up to a sitting position.

"Why if you are so insistent not tell me why I'm still here, and you are there." The Monster leaned forward their face's inches apart.

" **Because my dear the time has not come for you to fail. I need you a little longer. Now, if you test me again, I will not only take your life but the lives of everyone else. In an instant, your lives will be changed, and you will have the knowledge that today you were warned and there is nothing you can do to prevent it."** Jennifer spat at her.

"You could try, but they are far stronger than you." The Monster threw her head back, laughing.

**"** **Together maybe but divided, they will be easy prey."**

* * *

 

Jennifer shot up in the bed, gasping for air. She looked around the unfamiliar room. It was small with white walls around her. She moved to get up, but her hands were tied down. Jennifer pulled at the restraints her breath starting to come in gasps. Trapped she was trapped again they had found her.

"Hello, someone help…please get me out…help…help!" It started as a whisper but quickly turned into a panicked scream. Tears were streaming down her face, and she was beginning to choke on them. Air she couldn't get it into her lungs fast enough. The door opened, and Clint ran over to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Jennifer, I knew you could do it." He said in her ear. She couldn't respond; she had worked herself into a fit. She was convulsing, and Clint clamped his hands on her face. "Jennifer breathe you're alright we did it. The team is waiting on the other side of that door for you." She looked into his eyes.

"Get them off." She said he grabbed the restraints. Jennifer noticed him stop for just a moment before he removed them. She pushed them away and pulled back, pressing against the back of the bed.

"Can we go home?" She asked, looking at him, her voice wavering slightly. He held his hand out.

"Sure, I can take you back to Avengers Tower." She shook her head.

"No, I want to go home." Clint nodded his head.

"Yes, Jennifer, we can go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Since today is my birthday, I decided to post this chapter the Interludes like normal along with the first two chapters of the next part. I am also thinking that I’ll post 2 chapters a week so that the story will be fully posted by the end of the year and not a year from now. Thank you for giving this story a chance its been a joy having others read it.


End file.
